All I Have Left
by Teen Warrior
Summary: All she has left is her son. With Tenzin. Nineteen years later, fate steps in and her son gets tangled up in the war.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with an all-new story! MWAHAHAHA! I'm so obsessed with Linzin/Tenlin. This is my first LoK fic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Lin didn't turn back.

Not even when he begged her to stay, so he could reason with her and explain that this was better for both of them. That night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. But when he was telling her about his new love (a girl way younger than him) and babbling apologies again and again, all she could think about was what happened that night two months ago. When they both had gotten…carried away.

She couldn't be with him anymore anyway.

That young Air Acolyte-Pema-had taken Tenzin away from her. Lin didn't even get the chance to tell him. Lin refused to beg him, to tell him to come back. They both had other duties. Even if she and Tenzin did get together, there was no definite chance that their children could be airbenders. Pema was a more suitable choice for him. She was…_nice _and not headstrong or rude like Lin was. Or, like Tenzin had said, "challenging."

Lin would miss him, but she had to forget him.

As she walked to her small house, she absentmindedly put her hand on her stomach.

_line break_

"Kuzon! I thought I told you to stop putting your stuff on the dinner table!"

He met her eyes and grimaced. "But Mom…"

"I don't want to hear it." Lin snapped. "Put your stuff in your room. Where it belongs."

Kuzon sighed and used his earthbending to get his stuff off the dinner table. His books, clothes, and his glider were now sitting on the rock. He levitated the rock to his room, where he threw everything smack in the middle of his room.

Kuzon's room was never tidy. The green covers of his bed were half on the bed, half on the floor, his clothes were thrown on his desk, and a newspaper with a picture of Avatar Korra was on his training dummy in the corner of his room. However, the only thing in his room that stayed in its proper place was his glider. Flying on it was both terrifying and exciting. He wasn't an air bender himself, but he always thought of himself as a pro ever since his mom gave it to him for his fifteenth birthday, just four years ago.

"Now can I go out? I really wanted to walk in the park today." Kuzon pleaded.

Lin rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can go."

"Yes! Thanks Mom! I'll be back for dinner!"

"Don't go too far."

"I won't!" Kuzon promised and ran outside with his glider. The air whipped his short, black hair back a little and his gray eyes showed excitement. Truthfully, Kuzon wasn't actually going to the park. He was going to Air Temple Island.

He had many reasons to go there. One, he wanted to meet Avatar Korra. Okay, maybe he sort of had a small crush on her because she looked, well, beautiful. He was awed that she was also a probender. Well, was. Kuzon knew that ever since the Equalists attacked the Probending Arena. His mom had told him all about it. Republic City was in chaos. He kind of blamed Lin for it, because she shouldn't have resigned. She was the best Chief of Police ever! Well, maybe after Grandmother Toph. Or maybe Lin was better than Toph. Oh well! He couldn't decide. But ever since Saikhan took over, Tarrlok was using him to do his bidding. He couldn't believe it! Kuzon liked Saikhan. He used to give Kuzon candy behind Lin's back. Now, Tarrlok was gone of course, but Kuzon and Lin still held a slight grudge against him.

The second reason was that he was curious about the airbenders. He had only seen Tenzin at one of the meetings when his mom took him along to see his future as the Chief of Police. Kuzon was impressed with the tall, bald man and his powerful voice. Yet he seemed sort of familiar and Kuzon thought there was some sort of gravitational pull to him.

For some reason, Lin did not want Kuzon around Tenzin. When he asked her why, her calm face vanished for an instant and he saw that she looked broken. She quickly recovered and told him he was too busy, with a little anger in her voice. But Kuzon was convinced there was something she didn't want to tell him about the air bender so he dropped the subject.

When he finally reached Yue Bay, he flew over it to Air Temple Island. Kuzon landed as quietly as he could on a tree. He climbed swiftly down with his glider and froze when he heard a little girl's annoying voice.

"C'mon Jinora! Let's play hide-and-go-seek! Or we could fly around the island with our gliders! Ooh! Maybe we can find some baby crocodile-birds!"

Kuzon heard a sigh of annoyance and peeked through the branches. An older girl with brown hair and pale skin was holding a book and trying to ignore the younger girl, who had dark hair and snow white skin. He covered his ears. He immediately thought that someone should kill her, she was that annoying.

"Ikki, why don't you go bother one of the Air Acolytes?" the girl named Jinora suggested, obviously trying to get rid of her.

"I already did. They told me to go bother you!" Ikki said happily and continued to chatter with the older girl.

Kuzon felt a strange sense of pity for Jinora.

"Bother Dad then, or Mom. Maybe Meelo." she said to Ikki.

Ikki said, "Okay! I'll go bother Dad!" She skipped away and hollered, "Daddy!"

Jinora sighed in relief. Then Kuzon started to panic. He lost his footing on the branches and he heard the rustling of the branch. Jinora looked in his direction and saw him. His palms began to sweat and he plummeted to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Who are you? Are you okay?" Jinora asked, helping him up.

Kuzon rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sort of."

He extended his hand for her to shake. "Kuzon."

"I'm Jinora. Where'd you come from?" she asked, now intrigued by him.

"I came from Republic City. I kind of crashed here when my hands slipped from my glider." he lied and showed her his glider.

"Wow! How did you get a glider? I don't think you're an Air Acolyte." she frowned. Jinora was puzzled.

Kuzon mentally cursed himself. "Um, someone gave it to me. I like using it. It's really cool, flying in the air."

"Yeah it is. I'm pretty good at it myself and I'm only ten. How old are you?" Jinora asked.

"Nineteen."

"Oh! Hey, you remind me of someone."

He backed away from her nervously. "Do I?"

"Yeah! Um, not Mom, or one of the Air Acolytes. Certainly not Oogi…" she muttered.

"Well, I should go." Kuzon said and started to leave.

"No, wait! Don't go. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. If you want, I can show you the island." Jinora offered.

Kuzon tried to fight his curiosity unsuccessfully. He gave Jinora a small smile. "Okay. Let's go."

_line break_

"Here are the dorms! And over there, way back there is the meditation pavilion. And over there are the White Lotus's sentries quarters." Jinora showed Kuzon, pointing to everything that she named.

A dark haired boy with pale skin and gold eyes walked towards them from the men's dormitories. . The boy was slightly taller than Kuzon. He wore a frown on his face and looked a little surprised that Jinora was accompanied by a stranger

"Hey, Jinora. Who's your friend?" the boy asked

Jinora smiled pleasantly at him. "Mako, this is Kuzon. Kuzon, Mako."

They shook hands. Mako had a firm grip. Kuzon bit his lip as he let the slight pain subside. Then he remembered. Mako was the former probender guy. He was a member of the Fire Ferrets.

"You from Republic City?" Mako asked.

"Um, yeah."

Mako pursed his lips. "Then how come I've never seen you before?"

"I spend most of my time working in the Metalbending Police Force." he answered, straightening up a little.

Mako nodded disapprovingly. "Were you there when they arrested me, my brother, and Asami?" he asked demandingly.

Kuzon shook his head calmly. "Nope. When my mother quit, so did I. There wasn't any point to stay there."

"Your mother…" Mako muttered thoughtfully. Then his eyes widened. "No way. You're Beifong's son!"

"Yeah. I am." Kuzon replied proudly.

"I never knew Lin had a son." Jinora said. "Who's your dad?"

He looked at the ground. "I don't know. My mother said he doesn't know I'm alive."

"Oh. Sorry, man." Mako said sympathetically.

Kuzon shrugged. "Whatever." he said. "I don't need to know he is anyways."

Mako turned to Jinora. "Do you know if Korra's doing alright? I can't check on her because your dad won't let me. He said I'm being too obsessive about her health."

"Korra's fine, Mako. And Dad's right. You worry too much about her."

Kuzon's eyes widened. "Korra? Avatar Korra? She's here on this island?"

"Yeah, but she's recovering from Tarrlok's attack. Hopefully she'll be fine." Mako informed him and bit his knuckle in worry.

"Oh."

Jinora said to Mako, "Dad's right. You are really worried about Korra. I think," she smiled mischievously. "you LIKE her."

Mako blushed and scowled at her. "What? No I don't! She's my friend! I'm just worried about her. I'm with Asami!"

She shrugged. "You're in denial, Mako. C'mon Kuzon. Let's go talk to someone else. Someone who actually KNOWS WHO THEY LIKE!" Jinora yelled at Mako, making him blush more.

A gorgeous black haired girl with mesmerizing green eyes came out of the women's dormitories. She looked at Jinora, then at Kuzon, then at a very red Mako.

"I heard shouting. What's going on?" the girl asked Mako.

Mako gave Jinora an evil glare that clearly said, _I'll kill you later._

Jinora smiled at him deviously then she turned to the uncomfortable earthbender standing beside her. "Do you want to meet my dad?"

"Tenzin?" Kuzon asked nervously. "Um, I don't think so…" He looked at the sky and it was already getting dark. He needed to get home and he wasn't sure what Lin would say about him meeting Tenzin.

"Oh. Well, maybe another time. Can you come tomorrow?"

"Maybe." he said carefully. "Maybe after work."

"Okay. Bye Kuzon!"

"Bye Jinora." he said and flew away on his glider towards Republic City.

It seemed like the longest ride back home. Throughout the whole time, he was distracted by his adventure to Air Temple Island. He was disappointed that he didn't see the Avatar, but at least he got a tour of the island. Jinora seemed pretty cool and it was funny seeing Mako blush and spaz when Jinora accused him of liking Korra. That made him uncomfortable too since he liked Korra as well. She was his type of girl. Beautiful, amazing, strong, and rebellious. The kind of girl who wouldn't give him any time of day. Kuzon sighed. Looked like she was already Mako's.

He arrived in front of his house. He opened the front door and found Lin tapping her fingers on the table, looking at her soup that had now gone cold.

She looked up at him and gave Kuzon one of her signature scowls. He scowled back. It was some sort of a greeting for them but he could tell there was something wrong. Her cowls weren't usually that angry.

"Kuzon."

"Mom."

She stood and glared at him as he sat across from her, drinking the soup. "Where were you?"

He lied before placing the spoon down. "At the park."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Lin slammed her fist on the table. Kuzon flinched. "I went there for awhile. I didn't see you there."

He placed another spoonful of soup in his mouth. "That's too bad. Maybe you didn't check the whole park. It's pretty big, you know."

"I know. I did search the whole ground. Ten times, Kuzon, ten times. I should have been able to spot you. I was there for an hour." Lin growled.

Kuzon gulped. "Oh. Um, maybe you were unlucky."

"No Kuzon. I don't think you were at the park at all."

He drank more soup before replying, "Oh really? So where do you think I was?"

"I don't know. I was expecting you to tell me."

Kuzon clenched his grip harder on the spoon. If she found out, she would tell him it was too dangerous to get caught up with the airbenders and Team Avatar. Even though he didn't get the chance to meet them all yet.

Lin noticed he was bending the spoon. "Kuzon, you're going to break the spoon." she pointed out.

He noticed and he set it down. "I'm not telling you." he said stubbornly.

She bit her lip. He was stubborn. Like Toph. "You'd better, Kuzon. I was worried about you. What if the Equalists got you? I'd never forgive myself if I lost you or if you lost your bending."

This was one of the few times when Lin expressed herself clearly to her son. This was one of the times that he was reminded that she cared about him. Her own mother had done it in other ways, but she had trouble telling people how she felt. It was hard. There was only one person who she trusted wholly and told everything to. She shuddered slightly in the memory. She looked away.

Kuzon suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"All you need to know," he said carefully. "is that I was safe, Mother. Don't worry about me. I'm nineteen. I can take care of myself."

"Don't do anything you're going to regret though. Okay?" Lin asked.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay, Mom."

**Done! Tell me what you think of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of my story! I'm basing it on the actual cartoon so it will seem more realistic. I wish this happened in the cartoon. Enjoy! Oh yeah, thanks for reading and telling me what you think of it!**

**Chapter 2**

Kuzon awoke the following morning. He groaned and rolled of his bed, landing on the floor with his covers wrapped around him. He got up and changed into his metalbending uniform. The only reason his mom let him join again was to have someone in the inside since she was so desperate for new information. Secretly, he thought she shouldn't have quit so she could get the information herself. She would grill him for new information, but Kuzon wouldn't always know the answers because there was only so many things they told the officers. To know more information was to ascend to Chief of Police, or at least Police Captain. Kuzon would try his best every single day and he was always exhausted so he couldn't answer Lin's questions properly.

He yawned briefly and walked out of the room quietly so to not disturb Lin, who slept in the room next to his. Kuzon walked to the kitchen to make a quick cup of coffee and, to his surprise, Lin was sitting down sipping coffee.

"Good morning."

"'Morning Mom."

She stood up. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She went to the kitchen where she poured the remaining amounts of coffee in a mug with the Earth Kingdom insignia on it. Lin walked to him and placed the cup in front of him.

He sipped it gratefully. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid."

They drank their coffee in silence. Finally, Lin spoke up. "Another day of work, huh?"

"Yup." Kuzon said.

"You know, you don't have to go to work anymore if you don't want to. You always seem so tired." Lin said to him.

Kuzon pondered on that. Sometimes he considered it since the work was occasionally hard and stressful, but he felt like he had to. He felt like he had to preserve Toph's legacy and become Chief of Police. He had to. He wanted to. Kuzon knew if he did become Chief of Police, then he would be able to lead his officers to Amon and take him down, Beifong style.

"No." he decided. "I want to. Mom, this is one of those things that I have to do. I need to protect Republic City and the only way to do that is to get power and information from the inside. They're suspicious of me, Mom. Because I'm your son. If I earn their trust, then I can help the Avatar and her friends defeat Amon and the Equalists once and for all."

Lin smiled. She was proud of her son. "Good."

_line break_

"Kuzon, you've excelled at the practices. Good work." Song congratulated him.

"Thanks Song." Kuzon grinned proudly. "You want to spar with me?

Song groaned. "Last time we sparred, you broke my arm. And the time before that, I was hit with a rock, broke the roof, and interrupted someone's evening meal. So no."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Chief Saikhan watched the boy carefully from a distance. Kuzon was an admirable earthbender, as well as a skilled metalbender. But he could be a potential threat to the Police Force. All Saikhan knew was that Kuzon's last name was Beifong. He didn't know if he was Lin's son or not. But they were both related. Kuzon could be a valuable asset. Saikhan thought about it. If Kuzon betrayed him, he would be able to throw the boy in jail. If not, then Saikhan would have a great right-hand man. They would both be unstoppable and, perhaps, be able to stop Amon and there would be peace. Saikhan would gain more popularity in Republic City and the officers would respect him more.

"Kuzon!" he barked and the boy looked at him, surprised.

He saluted to him respectfully and said, "Yes sir?"

Saikhan motioned for him to come to him and Kuzon ran quickly.

"Kuzon, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Chief?" Kuzon asked. He looked nervous.

"You've been promoted to Police Captain. Congratulations. You may pick up your uniform from the storage room. You can have the rest of the day off, but I expect you to come tomorrow bright and early."

He smiled and his eyes widened. "Really? Oh, thanks Chief Saikhan! You won't be disappointed!"

Kuzon ran to the storage room and received his new uniform from the former secretary of Tarrlok. Then, with a respectful salute to Saikhan, he left to go home.

Saikhan smiled. He knew he had made the right choice.

_line break_

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!" Kuzon yelled as he pushed the door open, his eyes wide with happiness.

Lin jumped in her seat. She was listening to the radio rather obsessively. It became a new habit of hers to see whether the city was doing well or not. Sometimes, she stayed up the whole night listening to the news. Kuzon would find her with bags under her eyes when he checked on her when he had days off. However, no amount of pleading from Kuzon would stop her from listening to the radio. Lin was angry with herself. She was barely doing anything useful. Sure she had rescued the Avatar's friends from jail and found her officers. But now, Lin felt like the new Team Avatar was doing all the work.

"Mom!" Kuzon said, shaking her arm.

"What?" she said in an irritable tone.

He beamed at her despite her tone. "I'm the new Police Captain!"

Her jaw dropped. "Wow! Kuzon, that's fantastic. Congratulations." she said warmly.

Kuzon bent down to hug her. Lin froze, then hugged him back. She didn't usually hug people, not even her son. There was only a handful-no, less than a handful-of people that could coax a good hug out of her, Kuzon and her parents being some of them. There was also-_him_. Lin would never admit this, but after spending time with him the past weeks when they were battling the Equalists, she was starting to fall in love with the same man who broke her heart nineteen years ago.

"Mom? You're um, squeezing me way too hard." Kuzon wheezed and Lin let him go. His face looked a little blue, but the color in his face was coming back. He gave her a small smile. "I knew you'd be happy for me, but I didn't know you'd be THAT happy!"

"Oh please, Kuzon." she said, rolling her eyes.

He gave her a mischievous look. "That was a moment to remember, Mom."

"Speak of this again and I will kill you." Lin threatened her son. She didn't mean it, of course, but she knew the next best thing. Tell everyone Kuzon adored the Avatar. She had heard him sleep talking one night and he had said some VERY strange things.

"Okay Mom! That was a devious move right there. Don't tell anyone I like her, okay?" Kuzon begged.

She smirked. "I won't. Don't worry about it."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Hey, Mom?"

"What?"

"I'm going to go out for awhile."

Lin hesitated. "You'll be safe?"

"Yup."

"Fine." she said, her voice unwavering. But her green eyes shone with worry. "I may not be here though, when you come back. I have something to do."

Kuzon shrugged. "Okay. I'll see you later." He ran outside and flew on his glider, tasting the fresh air and his heart beating with excitement as he left on his second visit to Air Temple Island.

_line break_

He got off his glider as soon as his feet touched the ground. He put it in staff form. Kuzon waited, hoping that maybe the young airbender would happen. He grew impatient and scowled. The sole of his boot retracted and he used his seismic sense to find Jinora. Instead, Kuzon 'saw' a person coming this way and another person coming to his right. He tensed.

"Meelo! Are you here?" a boy whispered. Kuzon hid behind a bush and spied on the boy. He looked like he was seventeen. He had brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. The boy was muscular, yet a little short. He sounded like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. Kuzon frowned.

"I'm here Bolin! I've got the stuff." said a little boy wickedly. He was bald and dressed in airbender clothing. The little boy had gray eyes and an oddly shaped head.

Kuzon stifled a laugh. The poor kid looked funny.

"Great! Mako wouldn't let me, you know. I'm glad I can have some again." Bolin said, licking his lips.

Kuzon froze. What did he mean by that? Kuzon prepared to fight and jumped out from behind the bush.

"So," he said. "what are you doing?"

They both screamed. Bolin hid behind the one called Meelo.

"Please spare me! Take Meelo instead!" Bolin pleaded. "We were just eating candy!"

Kuzon looked to his right and saw a bag of candy. Some of it was spilling out of the bag. He felt his face burn. They were just sneaking out candy. How embarrassing. And they must have thought he was going to arrest them because of Kuzon's uniform. He should have changed at home.

"Oh. Um, sorry. I'm not going to arrest you." Kuzon told them.

Bolin peeked from Meelo's shoulder. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Bolin let out a sigh of relief and stood up. "Good. C'mon Meelo, let's go before someone else catches us here." Then Bolin turned to Kuzon suspiciously. "Did you bring anymore officers?"

"No!"

"Then what are you doing here? And why do you have a glider?"

Meelo gasped. "Hey, that looks like one of ours! Did you steal it?'

"No, somebody gave it to me." he answered carefully. "And I came here to see Jinora."

"Why do you want to see my sister?" Meelo asked.

"She wanted me to come. I came yesterday and met Mako and Asami."

Bolin looked shocked. "What? You know my brother? And his girlfriend?"

"Yes." Kuzon replied. He thought Bolin was slow at processing this. He would have insulted him, but he just met him and wanted to stay on his good side.

"I know where they are. They're all having dinner except us and Korra, 'cause she's still in the infirmary." Bolin told him. "We can take you to them if you want."

"But you can't tell them we had candy." Meelo added.

"Okay but are you sure my presence won't bother them?" Kuzon asked.

Bolin waved that thought aside. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. C'mon, it's this way." He gestured them to the right and started walking casually.

"Bolin, it's the other way!" Meelo said.

Bolin blushed. "I knew that!" he replied and walked in front of them to lead them.

"Wait. I'll be back. I just have to change into my clothes because someone else might freak out." Kuzon called out and flew home quickly.

_line break_

Tenzin was stressed.

It wasn't just Ikki chattering to him or Mako and Asami flirting. It wasn't also because he was worried about Korra and what had happened. It wasn't that he was tired and didn't have enough time to sleep because he kept on having nightmares. And it also wasn't because his fourth child was on the way.

He was thinking about Lin Beifong.

Ever since Korra found out about Lin and Tenzin's romantic past, he had remembered every second of it. Sometimes Korra would bring it up but he stopped that conversation so many times that she gave up and stopped prying. But he just couldn't stop thinking of her. She was in his thoughts now. Tenzin tried to meditate but even that wouldn't help. It was all Lin, Lin, Lin. He thought of her so much he was almost annoyed with himself.

Now, he was wondering if she had ever gotten over him. Maybe she was happier now, though you couldn't tell with Lin because she always wore a scowl on her face. On her beautiful face. Tenzin suddenly remembered her scars. She never told him how she got them. Lin had gotten them a couple of months after they had broken up. He was slightly curious but she would never tell him. Lin would kill him if Tenzin dared to ask.

"Hey, Tenzin? Can I join you guys?" said a familiar voice.

He whirled around and found himself looking at Korra. She looked better now and her skin had a healthy glow. The scrapes and bruises were long gone. Korra looked like herself again.

Korra grinned at him. "Snap out of it, Mr. Heartbreaker. Can I eat or what?"

Tenzin blushed. He hated it when she called him that. "Yes, you may."

She sat on Mako's right, earning a small glare from Asami. Korra pretended not to notice.

"Glad you're back, Korra." Mako smiled at her, his gold eyes gleaming with happiness. Tenzin rolled his eyes. That boy had snuck in early in the morning to watch over and take care of her. The two did not notice the sadness radiating from Asami. The poor girl.

She smiled back. "Thanks, Mako." She turned around and frowned. "Where's everyone else?"

"Jinora's in the kitchen helping Pema and Bolin and Meelo went outside earlier than usual." Tenzin answered.

Bolin and Meelo suddenly appeared at the doorway, grinning when they saw Korra sitting down looking healthy.

"Hey, Korra! You're feeling better." Bolin yelled and went to hug her.

"Hi future wife!" Meelo greeted Asami, who chuckled and shook her head.

Tenzin would have to have a talk with that boy.

"Oh, by the way, we brought a friend. He's coming in a little bit." Bolin announced. "He's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah! He didn't arrest us!" Meelo chimed in.

"Who didn't arrest you?" Korra asked.

Meelo grinned. "The flying earth man!"

Pema entered the room and gave Korra her food. "That's a strange name for a person." she told Meelo. "Do you know what his real name is?"

Meelo shrugged and watched Korra as she wolfed down her food hungrily. Tenzin hadn't realized she was so hungry.

"Bolin, who exactly did you invite?" Tenzin asked Bolin firmly.

Bolin replied, "His name is-"

The sounds of boots in the hallway interrupted him. There stood Lin in her metalbending uniform. She looked radiant as usual, her wavy gray hair falling down her back. Lin's green eyes searched the room and she examined everyone's faces. She looked at him lastly, and only briefly.

"Hello Lin. We're glad you could make it for dinner." Tenzin said smoothly.

She just gave a nod in his direction and sat next to him. He felt a little nervous and then mentally cursed himself. What was wrong with him?

"Alright. Let's discuss now." she said in a business-like tone.

"Ikki, Meelo, go get your sister and go play outside." Tenzin told them. "This isn't a good time for you to be here."

They nodded and left without a complaint.

"Pema, this is amazing. I'm starting to feel like my old self again."

"Glad you like it." Pema said, smiling at Korra. She picked up an empty bowl.

"Let me help you, Pema." Asami said and picked up another bowl.

"Korra, I know you've just been through lot, but I need to know everything that happened."

Korra wiped her mouth and looked at him seriously. "Well, first off, Tarrlok…isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

"It all make sense now." Lin said. "That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." She looked at Tenzin.

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked Korra.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Amon captured him…and took his bending." She looked dead serious, and slightly pained.

"What?" Tenzin gasped.

"Yeah. He showed up out of nowhere." Korra looked away. "And he almost got me too."

Tenzin was shocked. "This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming bold. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his end game." He let that sink in. The three teenagers looked at each other seriously.

An Air Acolyte suddenly rushed into the room. "Sir, there's a man waiting to see you. Should I let him in?"

Bolin suddenly grinned. "Yeah! That's him!"

The acolyte bowed and left the room. Footsteps were heard in the hallway, probably belonging to a tall, strong man. The stranger paused before he let himself be shown.

The man was as tall as Mako and dressed in an earthbender outfit. His boots had yellow on the rim and on the back. He wore a black belt with silver circles on it. He had on gray pants. The stranger had a dark green tunic that matched the color of his headband, which wrapped around his head. His face seemed similar, like he should know it but didn't. Tenzin had never seen the boy before. He had soft gray eyes and black hair which was slightly spiky.

"Hey, I'm-" the boy started to say but was interrupted by Lin.

She had slammed the table and stood, glaring at him. He shrank back but met her gaze. They knew each other, Tenzin was sure of that. But he wasn't sure on what kind of connection they had.

"Kuzon!" she barked. Tenzin felt uneasy. Everyone was staring at them.

His eyes were opened wide with surprise. "Mom?"

"Mom?" Bolin, Korra, and Tenzin said.

Mako leaned forward. "Yeah. Lin's his mom. I met the guy yesterday." he said airily.

Lin didn't waver her gaze. "You came here yesterday?"

"Mom, I was safe the entire time!" the stranger/ Lin's son assured her. "I was with the airbender girl. Um, Jinora."

"You were with my daughter?" Tenzin managed to say.

Kuzon turned to him. "Yeah. She's a nice little person." He turned back to Lin. "Mom, don't be mad!"

"Why were you here?" Lin demanded.

He sighed. "I was curious about the airbenders. I only saw him," Kuzon nodded to Tenzin. "once. And I wanted to help the new Team Avatar out. C'mon, they need my help. I'm a great metalbender and an earthbender. Plus, I'm Police Captain so I can get them certain information. I can also get the officers to help you guys out. I want to do something."

"You don't have to do this." Lin said sternly.

Tenzin frowned. She really didn't want him to help. And why did the boy-Kuzon-look so familiar?

"I don't," he agreed. "but I want to. I'm nineteen and I've never had a real adventure. I've never fought these kind of guys yet. I want to, Mom. You have to let me."

"Or what?"

"I move out." he said simply.

There was a dark silence. Lin appeared to be miffed.

"Let him do this." Tenzin said out loud. Lin scowled at him.

"No. He's my son. I decide."

"You don't. If this is what he wants to do, then let him." Tenzin argued. He didn't know why he felt like standing up for Kuzon.

Lin scowled at him. Tenzin scowled back. Lin scowled at Kuzon. He scowled at her.

"Fine. You can." Lin said, defeated.

Kuzon smiled gently at her. "I'll be fine Mom. Don't worry about me."

"Whatever." she replied and sat next to Tenzin, glaring at the table. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. For once, she didn't shake him off. Like she used to.

Kuzon sat at the end of the table, playing with his fingers nervously. Mako gave him a reassuring smile, which brought a slight smile to Kuzon.

Tenzin examined the boy again. He did look like Lin. He had the same skin tone and it looked like the same texture. Tenzin looked away. He still remembered the texture of her soft skin.

"Who's your dad?" Bolin asked, breaking the silence.

Kuzon's smile disappeared. "I don't know." he muttered and glanced hopefully at Lin.

Lin gritted her teeth. "I won't tell you Kuzon and that's that."

"But shouldn't he know? He deserves to know who his father is. Kuzon doesn't have to meet him. Just know his identity." Korra told her. Tenzin saw Kuzon looking at Korra in awe. He thought that maybe Kuzon liked her.

"His father," Lin said. "should be dead."

Tenzin tried to think. He never saw Lin with anyone else in a romantic sort of way. Other than himself.

"How old are you?" Tenzin asked.

"Nineteen." he answered before Lin could stop him.

She bit her lip and looked away from Tenzin.

Tenzin pondered on that. Nineteen years ago, they were together. No. No.

"That can't be." Tenzin gasped. "I'm his father?"

**Bum, bum, BAHHH! Cliffhanger! Just saying, Kuzon resembles Aang when he had hair. So he's like an older, earthbending version of Aang with Lin in him. Review! Cause if I don't get enough reviews, I won't type again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of my amazing story! This will be like the Turning the Tides episode. That episode was epic, people. Spoiler alert so watch beforehand. The characters might be a little OOC. The chapter's a little long too. Thanks for everything people (or aliens or whatever you are)!**

**Chapter 3**

Lin sighed and buried her face in her hands for a moment while Tenzin sat, his mouth agape . "You three." she said to Bolin, Korra, and Mako. "Leave so we can talk."

They didn't retort and hurried out of the room, casting worried glances at Kuzon.

"And don't even dare eavesdrop!" Lin shouted. "I would know if you did." She pointed to her feet.

She heard groaning and grumbling, but they eventually left.

"Lin?" Tenzin said softly. "Why didn't you tell me I was his father?"

She forced herself to look into his gray eyes and Kuzon's. After all those years, she thought her punishment was being condemned to looking into Kuzon's eyes and seeing Tenzin through them. Lin shuddered.

"He didn't need you." Lin said in a hushed voice. "We didn't need you."

She saw him gaze at their son wistfully.

"Maybe I did need him, Mother." Kuzon said. "But," he glared at Tenzin this time. "you should have known that you got my mother pregnant."

Tenzin bit his lip. It was an awkward subject for him. "Lin never told me about you."

He turned to Lin. "Why did you name him Kuzon?"

"It was his grandfather's alias when they were in the Fire Nation. Remember?" she answered. Avatar Aang had recounted his many adventures. The adventures in the Fire Nation had been one of her favorite stories.

Tenzin nodded. "Yes. I remember."

"I liked that name." she murmured to herself. "Besides," she said in a louder voice. "people would assume that his father was Fire Nation and not ask any questions since they knew I would beat them up."

"Clever." Tenzin said.

Kuzon had balled his fists. He was shaking. "So. Tenzin's my…_father_. Now what? How's his wife supposed to react to this?"

Lin nearly swore. She hadn't thought of that. Pema would be furious and yell at both her and Tenzin. She'd probably hate Kuzon as well. This might drastically affect Tenzin's marriage with Pema, especially since their baby was on the way. And their three children?

They were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The first (and best decision, at least to Lin) was to not tell Tenzin's family. The second option was telling his family. They did deserve to know the truth, but it wouldn't be fair to Pema, knowing her husband had sired a son with another woman. It was a tough decision.

"It'll be Tenzin's choice." Lin decided.

"What?" Tenzin sputtered. "But…I…Pema…gah!"

Kuzon folded his arms across his chest. "Deal with it. It's your fault I happened anyway." He stood and stormed out of the room.

Tenzin muttered, "He's almost as difficult as Korra."

"Let him be." Lin replied. "He's been through a lot. Besides, he's absolutely right. You should have asked before you ended our relationship."

She got up and walked out of the room before Tenzin could say a word.

_line break_

Korra was waiting for him by the boys' dormitory.

"So." she said, trying to start a conversation.

"So." he replied sullenly. "He's my father."

Korra put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Kuzon. Tenzin's not that bad of a guy."

"So you say." Kuzon growled. "But he should have been there for me. He should have been one of those dads who would take me out for a drive on a Satomobile, or, since he's an airbender, we could have raced on our gliders. But no, he had to marry a woman who's sixteen years younger than him and dump my mother just for that sorry excuse for a woman!"

Korra backed away and raised her hands so that her palms were facing him. "Kuzon, Pema's not that bad. If you get to know her-"

"Good bye, Avatar Korra. Thanks for the talk." Kuzon said rudely and walked into one of the empty rooms. He sat on the bed and put the ends of his palms together, putting his chin in his hands. His elbows were on his legs.

He was mad. He was mad at Tenzin for missing out on his childhood, he was mad at Lin for not telling him, and he was mad at himself. Korra just talked to him, the crush of his life, and he just stalked away from her. Great first impression.

"Kuzon? Are you in this room?" Lin yelled and pounded on the door so hard he thought it would break.

He stayed silent, wishing she would go away and leave him alone. Kuzon heard her hissing at someone.

"He hates me." Kuzon heard Tenzin whisper. "The boy wants to see me dead."

"Talk it out already." he heard his mother reply.

Tenzin fumed. "Did your mother know about Kuzon?"

"Yes. She hated you."

"That explains the rabid fox monkey she got me for my thirty-third birthday." Tenzin muttered to himself. Kuzon leaned forward a little.

"Yes it does." Kuzon smirked a little.

"You should've told me something!"

Kuzon could picture Lin scowling and shaking her head. "Right. When you left me for that _girl_." she hissed.

"She's not a girl anymore."

"It's so wrong, really. Going to bed with a young woman while you're so old." Lin taunted him.

"You're still not over me, aren't you?" Tenzin shot back angrily. "You've been selfish all these years, keeping him to yourself and not telling me about Kuzon."

Kuzon couldn't resist gasping. Tenzin was in the death zone.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, say that to me!" Lin snarled. "I was protecting him from you. We both had different goals, Tenzin. You were the last airbender. Your whole race depended on you, whether you reproduced or not. I couldn't marry you. I had a duty to Republic City. You haven't gotten over _me_. When she confessed she loved you, all you could think of was getting revenge on me by dumping me for _her_. You wanted to see me fight for you, or cry, or have some sort of reaction. And you still intended to do that after all these years. Believe it or not, deep down she's just a…a…_breeder_. An airbender breeder."

"How dare you say that about Pema?" Tenzin was yelling now. "I _loved _you Lin. I really did. How could you-"

Tenzin was interrupted by Kuzon, who opened the door and was glaring at his parents.

"Stop. Stop saying these things. I get it. I'm not wanted. You, _pal,_" Kuzon growled. "should've kept your sperm to yourself."

Tenzin was furious. "Don't talk to me that way."

"I can talk to you any way I want to, baldy."

Lin grabbed Kuzon's shoulder. "Kuzon, that's enough." she said sternly.

"Oh, so now you're _defending _him?" Kuzon was outraged. They were fighting each other, and now him.

"Tenzin and I need to get over it." Lin told him.

"Mostly Tenzin. I don't see you running after him. Where's the love in that?" Kuzon grumbled. "You never said you loved him. I never heard anything like that in all my years of living under your roof."

Lin slapped him. "I did love him. I still do! But we're in the middle of a war and he's married with three children. It won't work. And in another life, it wouldn't have worked anyways."

Kuzon rubbed the spot on his cheek where she had slapped him. "Prove to me you still love him." he challenged.

"I…I can't." Lin muttered. Kuzon could see the pain in her eyes. "I won't." Her gaze hardened. "Nice try."

Tenzin sighed. "Son-"

"It's _Kuzon_, Tenzin. I refuse to be called 'son' by you. The only son you have is five and is an airbender." he said and backed away from him.

"Fair enough." Tenzin said. "Kuzon, your mother and I will always be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But we will always love you."

He stared at his father. "Alright then. But I think you two are lying to yourselves." he told them. He was trying to stop the smile tugging at his lips. "I'm going to go with the others. Sort your mess out soon. Bye, Mother. Jerk." he addressed them and nodded at Tenzin when he said jerk.

_line break_

Tenzin was annoyed at his son.

The boy was infuriating him, like Lin used to and still did. He was at his wits end with Kuzon. But he did have a point. He and Lin needed to solve their problems sooner or later.

"Lin." he began. "I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago-"

"Stop." she said. "Just stop. Don't apologize. It was my fault."

He looked at her, expecting tears. But her face was rigid and hard, perhaps harder than ever. She was trying to hide her emotions by being indifferent.

"It wasn't your fault." Tenzin assured her. "It was mine. I should have…been with you."

She shook her head before he even finished. "No. You had a duty to your race. To the world. I had to protect Republic City. Simple. We both should have let it go a long time ago." she said bitterly.

"I suppose." Tenzin replied, although he really didn't agree with her.

"Whatever."

Tenzin sighed. "I'm especially sorry to him. It wasn't fair to him. I missed his childhood, his entire life."

He looked to where Kuzon left and then added, "Do you think he'll cry?"

"No. He's as tough as nails. Maybe even tougher than me or Toph. The first thing he'll do is sulk or want to spar with someone, and take out all his anger out on them."

They heard a high-pitched scream coming from outside and a battle cry from Kuzon. They heard the sound of earth and metal.

"I think he's beating up Bolin." Tenzin said.

Surprisingly, they both laughed. He watched Lin laugh with fascination. All the years washed away from her face, the scowl marks disappeared. Tenzin smiled, the bittersweet memories of Lin rushing back to him all at once. The time they rode on Oogi. Their first date. The first sweet kiss they shared.

She caught him staring and frowned. "Tenzin, stop."

"No, Lin. He was right. Kuzon was absolutely right. I still love you." he whispered.

"Tenzin, we both know this isn't a good time for that." Lin said sternly.

He sighed. "You admitted to Kuzon you still love me." He resisted the urge to stroke her face.

"I'm sorry that I did."

"Are you really?"

She sighed in defeat and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"So what's stopping you?" he said softly.

Lin moved away from him. "Everything."

He moved back, astounded by the way he acted. When Lin was near him, especially this close-they were an arm's width apart-he forgot about everything. This was wrong.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's alright." she said in her regular voice, firm and business-like.

Tenzin bit his lip. "I should go now."

"As should I." she replied and walked away.

_line break_

Mako carefully approached the angered earthbender while Bolin groaned and held his head.

"Are you okay, Kuzon?" Mako asked him, trying not to aggravate him any more. His tone was smooth and gentle.

It didn't work on Kuzon, but at least he wasn't beating Mako up. He gave him a hard glare, but Mako could easily see the pain he was trying to conceal.

"Kuzon, you need to calm down." Korra told him gently and put a hand on his back.

He didn't stop her. Mako noticed that the stormy look in his eyes was fading away until all that was left was now a soft gray. His muscles relaxed and his ragged breaths were now slow and rhythmic. He liked this Kuzon better, when he wasn't mad and trying to kill people.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just mad at…" Kuzon said, not wanting to say Tenzin's name.

Bolin waved away his apology. "It's okay man. Even though I was in so much pain…but it's alright."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Hey, has anyone seen Asami lately?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where she went. Sorry. But you shouldn't go after her. She looked miffed." Korra informed him.

Mako sighed. "Never mind then." He would have to deal with their relationship problems later.

_line break_

Lin walked out into the courtyard. She hadn't been expecting to talk to Tenzin (she was hoping not to talk to him for a long time). But he wanted to meet her here and it sounded urgent. He made Ikki his messenger. Ikki delivered the message all right, but she also had said unnecessary information about how she wanted a pet platypus bear for her birthday. She finally got rid of her, not after promising to tell Tenzin what Ikki wanted.

He was waiting for her, Oogi saddled behind him. He was biting his lip nervously and drumming his fingers against his side.

Tenzin finally saw her. "Lin," he began. "I…I…it would mean the world to me. But I know it could be a…a potentially 'awkward' situation. Furthermore-"

"Spit it out already!" she interrupted him. Lin didn't like where this conversation was headed, and she wished Tenzin could just ask her normally instead of making it awkward.

"Will you stay here and watch Pema and the children while I'm with the council? With everything that's happened lately I want to be sure my family is in safe hands." Tenzin said.

Lin nodded and put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile. "Of course I'll help, old friend."

He smiled gratefully at her, but then they quickly stood part when they heard Pema's voice.

"I didn't realize you two were out here." she said suspiciously. Pema was carrying Meelo, who was laughing.

Lin cleansed her face of any emotion. Pema just had to ruin the moment.

"Pema." Tenzin said, surprised and embarrassed. "Yes. Uh, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away."

"Thank you." Pema said to Lin. "I could use the extra pair of hands. Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy." She thrust the child into Lin's arms, who held him as far away as possible when he stuck his tongue at her.

"This is not what I signed on for!" Lin yelled at Tenzin once Pema was gone.

"Thank you Lin. Oogi, yip yip." Tenzin said and he and Oogi flew off towards Republic City.

She scowled in his direction and then turned to Meelo, who was picking his nose.

"I've gotta poo. Really bad." Meelo told her and made spastic jerks and groans.

Lin shuddered slightly and then used her metal wire to hold the young airbender. And she thought Kuzon had been a difficult child.

_line break_

Meanwhile, Tenzin was attacked by some of the Equalists disguised as window washers. He used his air bending to make a tornado and they let go of the metal coils they had tied around his wrists. Tenzin removed them and found Tarrlok's former secretary.

"I'm so relieved to see you." the person said. **(A/N I honestly don't know if this person's a guy or girl.)**

"The other council members. Are they alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm afraid not. I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!"

Tenzin's pale eyes widened. "This can't be happening." he murmured solemnly.

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." the former secretary told him.

The airships were arriving and shot down some buildings. People were screaming. The sky was gray. It didn't seem like there was hope. But they had to try.

"It is a tragic day indeed!" came a cry from his ally.

Tenzin couldn't help agreeing.

_line break_

Lin watched the airships attack from the island with the three children and three of the White Lotus sentries.

Sensing a fight, she told the children, "Alright kids, time to go inside."

Ikki and Meelo held Jinora's hands tightly as they reluctantly walked inside.

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Kuzon, and Asami ran over to Lin. They all look worried and tense.

"We heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra asked her.

"Republic City is under attack." Lin replied.

The new Team Avatar were shocked to hear that. What would they do now?

"Take a boat." Lin instructed. "Get to Republic City and help Tenzin. He needs all the help he can get."

Kuzon nodded. "On it." To the sentries, he said, "Hey! Can you get us a boat?"

_line break_

After half an hour, they arrived in Republic City. They were running.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked Korra.

"It's right around here somewhere." Korra assured her. "There it is!"

The car had crashed into a pole which was bent. The car, however, seemed fine.

"Nice parking job." Asami said to Korra.

She fumed. Did Asami really have to judge her? She was from the Southern Water Tribe for crying out loud! There weren't any cars there! "Hey, you guys were arrested and left me alone with the car. I made it very clear I don't know how to drive."

Bolin examined the car. "All things considered, you did a great job." He frowned at the parking tickets he had in his hand. "But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?"

Mako snatched the tickets, crumpled them into a ball, and set them aflame.

Bolin gasped in horror.

"Relax. The city's under attack. The police have more important things to worry about." Mako assured his brother.

Asami reached into the car and pulled out the Equalist metal glove. "This'll come in handy."

Korra waited in the back of the car for the others. Asami climbed into the driver's side. Mako was about to sit next to Asami when she stopped him.

"Why don't you sit in the back? With _Korra_?" she told him with a hint of anger in her voice.

He scowled and replied, "I think I will." He climbed into the back seat next to Korra, who looked worriedly at the bickering couple. Bolin replaced his spot next to Asami. He didn't seem to notice that Mako and Asami were falling apart.

"Hey man, can you move a little?" Kuzon asked Mako. Mako obliged. Kuzon jumped into the back, preparing himself for the worst.

"Everything alright?" Korra asked Mako and leaned closer to him.

Mako looked away. "Yeah. Everything's terrific." he answered sarcastically.

_line break_

Tenzin arrived just in time. Chief Saikhan was under a lot of stress and was receiving a lot of distress calls. There were just so many of them. The units and the Police Force were losing.

"Chief Saikhan." Tenzin greeted as he rushed inside. His face looked sober.

"Tenzin. Am I glad to see you. I was afraid you've been captured too."

"I'm the only councilman left. What's the status?" the air bender asked him.

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the bureaus. The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin."

Tenzin stroked his beard and pondered on their current situation. "I need to send a wire." he said finally.

"To whom, councilman?" asked a man.

"The general of the United Forces."

After a few moments, the man told Tenzin, "Councilman, your wire has just been sent."

"Chief, the phone lines just went dead!" a woman said.

Tenzin and Saikhan looked at each other worriedly. Suddenly the alarms sounded.

Saikhan grabbed a flashlight and tossed one to Tenzin. "Catch."

They both examined the room to make sure everyone was safe. A gas caught Tenzin's eye. It was coming from a vent.

"Saikhan, the vents!"

He bended the metal and closed the vent. But more of the gas was coming through other vents. They had to get out of here.

"We need to evacuate." Tenzin said with authority. "Everyone stay close to me."

Tenzin made a giant, half-sphere of air so everyone in the room wouldn't have trouble breathing. They left the room to get outside. They walked out of the building safely. However, they did get a surprise.

Everyone gasped. "Not these mecha tanks again." Tenzin said.

They were surrounding the group. Tenzin wasn't sure if he could sav everyone.

He tried to fight them off and protect everyone, but there were so many of them. Tenzin got distracted for a moment and a metal claw pushed him into the building. He fell down on the hard floor, groaning. He was losing conciousness. Tenzin tried to get up and he saw a van taking some of the people away. Saikhan was in that van. He had failed. One of the Police Force's airships crashed into a building.

The mecha tanks were advancing and the black took over.

_line break_

But Team Avatar were on their way to help.

Asami pushed her foot on the medal, gaining speed. She made sharp truns and avoided the Equalists, sometimes attacking with lightning. She finally saw Tenzin. Bolin and Kuzon saw him too and made a ramp out of earth.

"Jump!" Korra yelled and everyone did. The satomobile was in the air now, and it crashed into a mecha tank, taking it out.

The Team ran to the mecha tanks and fought with everything they had.

Kuzon used his earthbending to make one of the tanks fly in the air. Bolin shot a block of earth onto its chest and it landed against the building. He and Kuzon smashed the mecha tank with blocks of earth and when they pulled the earth back, the mecha tank was crumpled and electricity sizzled from some of the broken circuits.

Mako shot flames at a mecha tank and it fell. He fired more flames at another mecha tank, but it didn't go down as easily as the other did. The mecha tank shot out a wire that clamped on his body, sending electricity. Mako yelled in pain. He yanked the wire from the mecha tank and redirected the electricity. The mecha tank buzzed with electricity and then it broke.

Korra summoned water and ran to a mecha tank. She avoided its wire that ried to seize her and ran up the earth ramp. She jumped over the mecha tank and realesd the water which was now inside the mecha tank. Smoke blew out and so did some of the water. Bolin finished it off by using a block of earth to rise out of the ground. The mecha tank fell and was defeated.

Chi blockers were carrying Tenzin into their van with the rest of the people that were there. Kuzon tried to get to them, but some chi blockers got into his path. He fought them off.

"Even though I pretty much hate my father, you're not taking him away from me!" Kuzon growled and a cloumn of earth appeared under a chi blocker. The chi blocker lost their balance and fell down twenty feet. He shot some rocks at more chi blockers.

The chi blcokers that carried Tenzin into their truck were shocked by lightning, courtesy of Asami. More chi blockers came and with amazing speed and agility, she knocked them out. Asami had a little difficulty, but she imagined them to be the ones who took her mother away and her fury let out in her attacks. Once they were vanquished, Tenzin stood up shakily and rubbed his head. He came out of the van.

Tenzin looked at Asami and gave her a quick thank you. He rushed into battle where the final mecha tank was being fought. Mako spun and his flames hit the mecha tank, which staggered a bit. Tenzin launched a series of air attacks. The mecha tank looked at Mako and raised its fist to crush him. He easily evaded it and Tenzin used that precious time to go under the mecha tank and used the air to blow it into another building nearby.

"Father. You're looking well." Kuzon said emotionlessly.

Tenzin nodded. "So are you."

"Duck!" Kuzon yelled and pushed his father out of the way. A mecha tank seized Kuzon and electrified him. He screamed in pain and frantically shot some rocks towards the tank, but to no avail.

"Kuzon!" Tenzin shouted and used his airbending to trip the mehca tank. Kuzon raced away and used a metal pole to bang the mecha tank in the head until it broke.

"Thanks…Father." Kuzon said to Tenzin.

He half-smiled. "You're welcome."

"Are we good?"

"Of course." Tenzin said, smiling warmly at his son. Kuzon smiled back and gave his father a brief, one-armed hug.

"This never happened." he muttered to Tenzin.

Tenzin was confused. "Why?"

"I don't want people thinking I've gone…soft." Kuzon shuddered at the word. "I've got an image to keep. I'm Lin Beifong's son for cryin' out loud."

Tenzin chuckled softly. "Very well."

The Team and Tenzin walked towards each other, searching for more enemies.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked Tenzin worriedly.

"I'm fine." To the rest of the group he said, "Thank you kids. A moment later I would've been on my way to Amon."

Asami and Mako were paying attentione elsewhere. "Uh, guys?" Mako said. "Look." He pointed at Air Temple Island, where an Equalist airship was docked.

Tenzin's eyes widened with worry. "Oh no."

_line break_

Lin watched the Equalist airship dock and send out chi blockers. The White Lotus sentries would fight them first, but they wouldn't be enough. She bit her lip. If only one of those kids were here to help out. Of course she could take them, but to just be on the safe side so there'd be more protection over Tenzin's family. She wondered how Kuzon was doing. She missed him so much, and, dare she say it? She hoped Tenzin was safe.

Tenzin's family was standing behind her, looking scared.

"Everyone. Hide inside and remain calm." Lin instructed and faced the airship once more.

Pema screamed. What a coward. Lin barked out in annoyance, "Pull it together Pema! Didn't I just say remain calm?"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked her mom nervously, who was clutching her stomach.

"The baby's coming!" Pema told Lin, who stared back horrified.

"Oh no!" Jinora said and put her hands over her mouth.

Meelo said, "Not now baby!" As if the baby would actually listen.

Two Air Acolytes came to her aid and took her amrs, guiding her inside. The three airbending children looked as she left. They were afraid for their mother.

Lin wondered if she was in Pema's position and if she was their mother, would they worry? She shook her head. She'd never have children. Other than that headstrong idiotic earthbender boy. She loved him, but sometimes he could be so foolish.

Lin's attention turned to the White Lotus sentries. The chi blockers ran to them snd they tried to stop them with their bending. Another Equalist airship arrived and shot a harpoon to anchor themselves to the island, sending smoke from the impact. The Lieutenant swung down, his eyes covered with his googles as usualy. But the googles could not hide the malicious desire in his eyes.

She waited for them, her wavy gray hair flowing with the wind. Her eyes narrowed. Lin sensed that they were coming soon. Nothing could decieve her seismic sense.

The Lieutenant pulled out his strange electric sticks out of their sheath. Lin used her metal cables to grab two chi blockers and slammed them together, knocking them away. She grabbed another chi blocker with a metal cable and slammed him into another chi blocker. Lin summoned a column of earth which hit a chi blocker in the chin. They fell unconscious. She summoned another earth column and kicked a part of it to hit a chi blocker. She used her earthbending to summon two more earth columns, knocking to chi blcokers into the sky.

Lin now faced the Lieutenant. She grabbed his electricified khali sticks and he grinned right when she found out it was a mistake. He sent the electricity into her body. The pain was intense and she yelled. The electricity stopped and she slumped to the floor, awaiting the end.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend." Jinora warned the Lieutenant as she flew down with her glider and sent a blast of wind towards him. He groaned and landed away from Lin.

She smirked. Lin looked at her and let the fear for her safety be seen in her eyes. "Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!"

Ikki came out on an air scooter. She looked a lot like Aang when she rode on it. She knocked the chi blockers off their feet. "Get off our island!"

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Lin demanded.

Meelo jumped on a chi blockers face and farted, saying, "Taste my fury!" He landed safely back on the ground, clearly not done yet.

"Meelo, be careful!"

He shot a blast of air to a chi blocker and two others that advanced towards him. Two more chi blockers ganged up on him and he encased himself in air, then released it to the chi blcokers, sending them flying towards the ground.

"Never mind." Lin said with a face.

The White Lotus sentries came by and locked their hands with chains. The kids were proud of their victory, especially Meelo. He was making faces at them and said, "Kiss my butt!"

"Take them downstairs and lock them in the temple's basement." Lin commanded the sentries.

"Nice work kids." she said in a slightly kinder tone to the airbenders.

They heard Oogi come and ran past Lin, who at first looked surprised and then glad. Tenzin was back and so was Team Avatar.

"Hey Mom." Kuzon said casually.

Lin smiled at him and punched his arm. "Hello Kuzon. I'm glad you're safe."

Tenzin embraced his children. Lin noticed Kuzon looking sadly at the reunited partial family. He got along just fine with his half-siblings. He and Jinora loved to read, he was patient enough to listen to Ikki, and he let Meelo suck on his head and play with his ears that were like his father's. She knew why he looked that way. He wanted a family like that. They didn't know that he was their brother.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Tenzin told them.

Meelo jumped on his father's shoulders. "We caught the bad guy." Meelo informed him.

Tenzin looked surprised and slightly angered. "You let them fight? Do you realize what could've happened?"

Lin met his sharp gaze cooly. "I would've been toast if it weren't for your kids." she said and folded her arms across her chest. "You should be proud. You taught them well."

The harshness in his eyes faded. Tenzin looked at his children who were smiling at him. He supposed he couldn't protect them forever.

"Come in. Be with your wife." Lin gestured them towards the building.

_line break_

Tenzin walked ahead of everyone, then he couldn't take it. He was worried and nervous. He wanted to see his child.

"Pema." Tenzin called and he turned, walking into the first room he came tp. The Air Acolytes were near the bed, guarding over Pema and the child. Tenzin walked towards Pema and smiled.

The baby cried and Pema looked up at her husband. "Tenzin." she said.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm here Pema."

"Your new son." she whispered and handed the baby over to him.

Tenzin's heart skipped a beat as he received his son. He touched the baby's face with his finger. The baby made a noise that sounded like pleasure. He woke up and looked at Tenzin. This was the child that made him a father for the fourth time. Tenzin remembered with a pang of guilt about Kuzon. He wished that he was their to hold him after Lin gave birth, to comfort her through her pain. He wished he could see their son and raise him together, maybe even having more children along the way. Tenzin felt even guiltier when he remembered he hadn't told Pema yet about Kuzon. He stroked their son's face again. He had gained two sons in one day.

"Hello." Tenzin said to the baby.

The other children walked inside. "Come." Tenzin told them. "Meet your new brother."

"A brother? Well it's about time!" Meelo said as he ran behind his sisters to the baby.

Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo looked down at their baby sibling. "Welcome, I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so glad you're a part of it." Ikki told the baby boy. He looked at his siblings with wide eyes.

"Have you picked a name? Can I pick?" Jinora asked her parents.

"We already named him." Pema told her and laid her head on Tenzin's shoulder while she touched her son's face.

"Rohan." Tenzin said.

Their family was complete. It was perfect. He glanced at his eldest son, who watched the family moment indifferently. He realized it wasn't complete. Tenzin was torn between the two women he loved. But Lin and Kuzon had survived this long without him. Pema and the children needed him. They really did. He would always be there for them, but he had a duty to his family with Pema.

Mako and Korra watched them with a happy look. Lin gave them a sad smile. Tenzin realized this was the family she wanted to have. Kuzon left the room sadly, shooting a last look at the happy family before he left.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but more airships are coming." Korra told the family.

Ikki looked at Tenzin. "Everything's not gonna be alright, is it Daddy?"

He looked at his family, and then looked at Rohan sadly.

_line break_

Kuzon was waiting outside with Bolin and Asami.

"Hey." Kuzon said.

"Hi." Asami replied.

"How much time do you think we have?"

Bolin scratched Pabu's ears. "Not enough." he said grimly.

Kuzon sighed.

Tenzin, Mako, Lin, and Korra were walking towards them. They stood behind the three and examined the situation. Many airships had gathered around the island. Kuzon felt unsafe. They had to act now and quickly. Or Amon would take them away and their bending.

He shuddered.

"What do you wanna do Tenzin?" Korra inquired.

Tenzin sighed. "I need to protect my family. I've got to get them away as far as possible." He turned to Lin. "If anything happened to my children…I'd hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin told him. Tenzin began to object but she held her hand up. "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending."

Kuzon knew that that wasn't the only reason.

"Thank you." Tenzin told her. To Korra, he said, "Korra. I want you to leave this island and hide until the time being."

She scowled. "I'm not giving up."

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. And once my family is safe I will return. We need to join forces and turn the tides of this war."

"So what you're saying is we need to be patient." Korra muttered unhappily.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're learning well."

Korra smiled hopefully.

Later…

Three sky bisons were packed with Tenzin's stuff. Two were being ridden by Air Acolytes and the other was being ridden by Tenzin, his family, and Lin.

Kuzon bit his lip to keep his face calm. But his mother saw through him.

"I'll be alright Kuzon." Lin said as she jumped off the sky bison to comfort him.

"But what if you got captured by Amon? And what if he took your bending? I'd never forgive myself if that happened." Kuzon told her. "Please don't go."

"They need me Kuzon." she whispered.

Kuzon had to keep from shaking. "I need you too."

She put her arms around him. Kuzon hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'll be alright." she told him and stopped hugging him. "Don't worry."

He simply nodded. He was afraid his voice would crack and he didn't want the Team to think he was a baby.

"Take care of him." Kuzon said once the lump in his throat was gone. "He's kind of grown on me."

"I will."

The others simply thought he was referring to Rohan, but he was talking about Tenzin.

Lin climbed on Oogi and watched Tenzin and Korra.

They hugged and then Tenzin released her. "Stay safe Korra."

"You too." she said.

Lin tapped her fingers impatiently. "Tenzin, if we're leaving, we'd better do it now."

Kuzon stifled a laugh. Lin would always be Lin.

Tenzin jumped on to Oogi and grabbed the reins. "Oogi, yip yip!"

Kuzon and the rest of the team were forced to watch them go with the airships at their heels.

More chi blockers arrived. Team Avatar changed into a defensive position until the White Lotus sentries stood in front of them.

"Go. We'll hold them off." said a sentry.

The Team jumped on Naga, who was toppling over. Kuzon felt Asami's grip on his wait tighten. She was about to fall off the large polar bear dog.

Naga ran across the mountains and Kuzon saw a figure slide down the mountain slope.

"Mustache Guy!" Bolin yelled and pointed at him. The Lieutenant jumped with his electrified khali sticks. Naga jumped and swatted him down the slope with a large furry paw.

"Nice one Naga." Korra said to the polar bear dog.

They were now down at the dock. Naga ran and when she reached the end she jumped into the water.

Korra made a large bubble of an air for them to breathe. Kuzon glanced above. He couldn't see anything that was related to Equalists which was good. But he was worried about his mother. He didn't want her to die.

_line break_

Lin glanced back again. The airships were getting closer.

"They're gaining on us!" she informed Tenzin.

He looked back at her and then forward. "Faster Oogi!"

One of the airships sent out a metal caple attached to a net. Lin used her metal cable to rip the net. The she wrapped her cable on the airship's cable. The metal cable was now attached to the broken net's cable.

She stood, then hesitated. Then she looked at the family she had been protecting for so long. She looked back at Jinora and Ikki, who were hugging each other to try and comfort one another. She saw Meelo and Rohan in their mother's grasp. If the airship caught up, then this family would be destroyed. She saved Tenzin for last. His broad shoulders, his tattoos, the way he was tensed. He didn't deserve this. They all didn't deserve this.

She had a hopeless look on her face and she knew it. Lin turned away quickly to make her face strong and rigid.

"Take care of Kuzon." she told Tenzin.

"What?" he said in return, frowning suspiciously.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back." Lin told Tenzin.

His eyes met hers and she let her eyes say all the emotions she kept. Every doubt of their love, every time of anger, every moment of resentment when she had to raise her son alone showed in her eyes. His begged her not to go. He still loved her. Lin felt pained. But she had to. She took one last look of the man she loved and made up her mind.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin yelled. But it was too late.

She ran across Oogi and jumped, pulling herself closer to the airship. Her green eyes showed determination.

Lin was on the airship. She assumed the metalbending position. There she was, tearing it apart with her metalbending. She ran to tear more of it apart. She heard explosions. The airship was falling quickly. Lin grimaced. Good.

She glanced back at Oogi, where they were almost out of her sight. She ran to the other side of the airship. Then she launched herself to the other airship with a boost from some of the metal. She landed roughly on the airship. Lin got up and punded her foot on the metal. Then she raised her arms and tore a bit of the metal before she heard the sound of something metal opening.

Lin was hit with a coil and she fell. Ambushed by the Equalists. She knew they'd come. She was expecting them all along. Then the coils electrocuted her. She screamed. The last thing she thought before fading into unconciousness was, _Good bye, Kuzon_.

_line break_

Tenzin watched the Equalist ariship go down towards the ocean, then at the lone Equalist airship. Lin was there. She had risked her bending for them. Lin had protected his family for him. He owed her so much. Now she was gone.

"That lady is my hero." Meelo said solemly.

Tenzin resisted the urge to cry. "Yes, she is."

He flew Oogi faster away, away from the Equalists, away from her. He was leaving her and he felt guilty. Tenzin wanted to escape from everything that had to do with Lin Beifong.

_line break_

Team Avatar was standing in the entrance to a sewer, watching the airships take over Air Temple Island. Kuzon stood on Korra's left and Mako on her right. Bolin and Pabu were next to Naga and Asami was behind them, scowling at Mako and Korra.

Korra looked like she was about to cry. Kuzon felt the same way. He was struggling to hide his true emotions.

Mako put a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, we should get moving."

She let him guide her deeper into the sewer. Asami's eyes flickered towards them. Then she followed, but stopped again.

"Kuzon, you heard him. Let's go." Asami said almost cruelly.

He took in a deep breath. "I…I know. I'm sorry. You're right."

She noticed the shaking in his voice. "Your mom's going to be just fine." she told him gently and held his hand.

Kuzon was surprised. Wasn't she with Mako? Was she just using him to get back at Mako to make him jealous? He shook that thought out of his head. It didn't matter right now. He need someone right now.

_line break_

The Equalists had brought her back to Air Temple Island to face Amon. There he was, the root of this war. Amon. His eyes shone from behind his mask. Lin resisted the urge to spit in his face.

They brought her down on her knees, her wrists tied with ropes. She looked at the ground and the raindrops splattered on it. Her hair was wet and she had never felt so horribly beaten-with or without injuries. Yet her head was held high, the last prideful moment she would have.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending." Amon said to her in his deep voice.

She looked up at Amon with hate in her green eyes. "I won't tell you anything, you monster." Lin replied, unwavering.

"Very well." he said smoothly and walked behind her.

Lin knew it was time. She had feared it for too long. But it would be worth it if she could protect lives. This was her duty to protect people, including the Avatar. She closed her eyes, and accepted her fate. Lin relinquished her bending.

Amon placed his hand on the left part of her neck and dipped his fingers down to her forehead.

She could immediately tell her bending was gone. The metal uniform felt stiff and heavy. The earth fell silent and did not call her name. It felt cold and lifeless. She now felt lifeless as well. Her earthbending had always been a part of her and affected her whole life. She had been dependent on her bending. It had been her whole life. It was the one connection she had to her dead mother. The only thing she had that made Toph proud of her, as she had always believed. Everything she was disappeared under his touch.

Lin fell forward on the ground, unconscious.

_Farewell, my love and my son._

_line break_

Across the sea, ships sailed towards Republic City where a general with striking gold eyes led the United Forces.

"General, I just received a wire from the Avatar." said a man. "She says Amon's forces has taken over the city. How do you want to respond?"

The general stared straight ahead. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days time and that I look forward to winning back Republic City. Together."

"As you wish, General Iroh." the man saluted and ran back into the ship.

General Iroh breathed in the salty air. He sensed a dangerous battle, for both benders and Equalists. But hope was coming to the United Nations.

**It saddened me to write this. I felt so sad about all this drama and Lin's bending being taken away. I still haven't decided who should be with who, and I'm not sure about the Linzin. I want to make this as realistic as possible, so stay tuned.**

**Thank you for all your support. The next chapter will be probably next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter of my amazing tale! I'm very pleased with the story and I thank you all. Dedicated to all of you that have reviewed. Sorry for the long wait. This is Skeleton in the Closet, and I highly recommend you see the episode before reading.**

**Beifongtenzin: Thanks for that compliment. I try…**

**PEANUTBUTTER: Sorry about that. Don't worry, Asami will be in better light.**

**Nix in der hose: Is it really addicting? Yeah I will try to write once a week. Sorry.**

**Chapter 4**

Prologue

Lin was floating between the barrier of consciousness and unconsciousness. Finally, she managed to wake up with a gasp. Cold sweat was on her forehead. She wiped it off.

She was in a cell, a metal one to be exact. She growled, realizing the irony. Irony. Iron. More irony. What a sick joke.

There wasn't a bed. Lin was on the floor, made of stone. She wondered if Amon was in to gloating. Lin wanted to punch his lights out. She hoped though, her efforts weren't in vain. Maybe Tenzin, Pema, and the kids got somewhere safe. Maybe they were happy. Perhaps Tenzin was happier and would be once this war was over, he would be with his children and a loving wife…

Lin shook that thought out of her head. She had to survive. Only for Kuzon. Just for him. She missed her son so much. She remembered when he was a baby, always so energetic but at times he could be so quiet and peaceful. He was like his father. But it all led back to him. Tenzin, the root of her troubles. But she only had herself to blame. If she had told him sooner about Kuzon, then they would still be together. Wouldn't they? She knew the right answer. No, they wouldn't. They were opposites and it just wasn't meant to be.

She looked outside the cell. It looked familiar. Wait. This was the Air Temple Island basement! That meant there could be people here that could help her. Who knew, maybe the Equalists let the Air Acolytes stay or something and one of them could get her out.

"Hey! Someone get me out of here!" Lin yelled and held the bars.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. She looked hopefully at the stairs where two chi blockers came with electrified gloves. One of them ran to her and grabbed her hands. The chi blockers shocked her, and she became unconscious once more.

_line break_

Kuzon sat away from the people underground. He was trying to avoid everyone, even Team Avatar. He hoped no one would find him behind some cranky non-bender lady's house.

He sat with his face in his hands. Kuzon had seen one of the two airships fell. The other went to Air Temple Island. He had seen the metal of the fallen airship got ripped out. Surely Tenzin couldn't do that. It shocked him to feel that he wanted it to be Tenzin. But Kuzon had to face the truth. Lin was on that sky bison of Tenzin's and was the only metalbender in the skies that day. If she had taken on of the airships down, wouldn't she do the same to the other one? But what if the Equalists caught her? Maybe they had taken her to that heartless monster. Maybe Amon took her bending…

Kuzon shivered. Earthbending had been a big part of his mother's life and his. They were both born to bend the earth, to "see" it in its true glory, to take the earth in metal and bend it as well. It was the Beifong legacy. Their legacy.

He remembered the first time he had earthbended. His grandmother, Toph, was their with his mother to see if he could bend. They had been particularly worried, though now he supposed it was their fear of him being an airbender. Kuzon wanted the earth. He had wanted to control it so his family's legacy would continue.

After a couple of minutes, he was frustrated and had screamed. Kuzon was in a good position and stance but nothing happened. He was worried that he was a non-bender.

The earth had finally responded and the two sharp rocks had struck Lin in the face. Kuzon had been afraid of the blood and for his mother. But Lin had taken the frightened five-year-old in her arms and tried to sooth him. Toph had hollered for Katara and the old water bender healed his mom. The only evidence of the incident was the two scars on her right cheek.

Kuzon felt an aching pounding in his chest.

"Hey Kuzon? Where are you?" he heard Korra call out. She was a few feet away from him and if she turned her head to the left, she'd see him.

Kuzon turned away, hoping she wouldn't find him. Unfortunately, she did.

"What's up?" Korra asked. "Why are you here?" She sat next to him.

"Um…"

She looked at him sadly. "It's about your mom, right?"

"Tell me the truth, Korra." Kuzon whispered. "Her bending's gone, isn't it?"

She bit her lip. "I think so."

He shut his eyes and hugged his knees. After a long silence, Korra said, "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I'm sorry that I couldn't comfort you earlier. I was really mad because Tenzin wanted me to be patient." Korra sighed. "The thing is, I don't want to be patient. I want to defeat Amon and restore balance to the world."

Kuzon smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but my father's right. But I like your motive."

"You sound just like Tenzin. It makes sense, since you're his son."

"Yeah, I guess." he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the comparison. "It's really weird, knowing my father's an airbender and I have three younger siblings." he confessed.

"Don't forget, your grandfather was Avatar Aang. And your grandmother's Katara. You also have an Aunt Kya and an Uncle Bumi."

He chuckled. "That's weird. I've never met any of them. Well, I'm not sure about Aang because he's your past life and you're the Avatar…yeah I'll stop talking now." Kuzon mumbled, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

She laughed at him, her laugh ringing loud and clear. He smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. He wondered if he should tell her about his crush on her. He decided to. They were probably going to die in the battle so why not?

"Korra. This is going to sound really weird." Kuzon began.

"Shoot."

"Ever since you came to Republic City, I've been keeping tabs on you." he began.

Korra gave him an odd expression. "Because you're a stalker or Beifong was worried I might wreck the city?"

"Um, neither. It's because…it's because I have a crush on you." Kuzon blurted out and then he blushed.

Korra looked away so he couldn't see her face. He started to worry. This would definitely ruin their friendship.

"I'll get over it." he promised. "I know you like Mako since you two kissed and stuff." He couldn't hide the pain in his voice.

Korra looked back at him and he could see her face held discomfort and confusion.

"Whoa, hang on. How do you know about the kiss? And is it really that obvious that I like him?" she stammered.

"Yeah it is." he grinned. "And he likes you too. Anyway, Bolin told me about the kiss and I think he told Asami too."

She groaned. "Great. But going back to the part where you said you like me…I thought that was brave of you to tell me about that. It was also kind of sweet."

Sweet? How could a Beifong be sweet? He could hear Toph laughing at him. She would do that, if she was still alive and she would also ruffle his hair and tease him.

"I'm sorry I told you while we're in a war."

"It's okay. Let's just forget this ever happened."

He nodded gratefully. "Deal."

_line break_

The Equalists had taken over Republic City. Mecha tanks were on every street "guarding" the non-benders. Chi blockers had secured the city. Amon had even put a large replica of his mask on the statue of Avatar Aang's face. He put the Equalist banner on Aang's staff.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters." the deep, smooth voice of Hiroshi Sato said. He was on a podium with a large banner of Amon's face behind them. Mecha tanks stood behind Hiroshi to guard him, in case Korra wanted to attack. "Amon has torn the tyrannical bending government. He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal!" Hiroshi pumped his fist in the air. "The United Forces are on their way right now to stop that dream. But we will prevail!" Hiroshi raised his arms and the crowd cheered wildly.

Korra and Mako were behind the crowd, watching Hiroshi deliver his big speech. They were dressed in the chi blockers' uniform. They both looked at each other, nodded, and snuck away into the bushes behind them. They walked until they reached a large rock. Korra earthbended the rock out of the way and they jumped into a hole. She bended the rock back over the hole.

Mako took his mask off and so did Korra. She looked miffed. They were walking back to the Team and Gommu, the hospitable hobo in an underground tunnel.

"Can you believe Hiroshi? The Avatar is on the run. I'm not running from anyone. Let's go back up there and knock some heads. They'll never know what hit them." Korra said determinedly and turned back.

Mako stopped her. "Relax. General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one running."

"I hate this being patient stuff." Korra said and continued walking back to the Team.

Mako sighed and walked with her.

_line break_

Asami waited with Bolin, Kuzon, and that hobo guy, . She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Did it really take that long for Korra and Mako to do reconnaissance? Or maybe they were on a date. Probably another kiss. She bit her lip. Asami loved Mako, and she could tell that Kuzon liked Korra. Maybe she could somehow get them together so she would be with Mako.

She smiled as she watched Bolin play with Pabu. He acted like a child, which was cute. Kuzon stood, watching the tunnel with Gommu. Pabu went on Bolin's shoulder and pointed his nose towards the tunnel. Bolin and Asami looked confusedly and then noticed.

Korra and Mako walked towards them.

"You two were gone awhile." Asami said coldly. She was still mad at her boyfriend.

"We were doing reconnaissance." Mako explained to her with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Whatever." Asami scowled and looked at the ground. Kuzon shuffled his feet anxiously. Her anger emitted strongly and made Bolin uncomfortable too.

"Welcome back!" Gommu said to Mako and Korra. "Hope you worked up and appetite 'cause dinner is served." He put his arms around their shoulders and hugged them tightly.

He led them to a pot of stew and gestured them to a couple of crates that were in a half circle. Asami sat between Bolin and Kuzon, who sat next to Korra who sat next to Mako. Gommu sat in front of them with a large spoon in his hand.

"Thanks so much for letting us hang out for the past few days." Korra said to Gommu.

"Honored to oblige." the hobo replied. "My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's so called Equalist policies. We've got benders and non-benders living down here. But do you see us fighting? No siree. We've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist."

Bolin nodded. "You are a wise and noble hobo." He tasted the soup. "Mmm! This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had! Seriously!"

Asami swirled the gruel with her spoon. It looked disgusting. But was it as good as Bolin said? She brought the spoon to her lips cautiously.

"I combed it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!"

Asami's face turned green and spat the stew into her bowl. She put the bowl behind her crate for Pabu to eat. Sure enough, Pabu came and eagerly drank it. After years of having the finest food in the city, she had developed a tender stomach. Asami missed being rich.

_line break_

Korra couldn't sleep. Every time she tried to, her eyes would immediately flutter open and she'd start thinking about Amon and get tempted to attack him. So she leaned against Naga's warm, furry body in hopes of sleeping.

"Can't sleep either?" Mako asked and walked over to her. He sat next to her.

"No. I had a pit in my stomach."

"Me, too."

She shrugged. "So crazy. Three months ago, I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test." Korra smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded. "And now I'm in the middle of an all out war."

"I know. We didn't even know each other and now," Mako gave her his dazzling smile. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, brave, selfless person I've ever known."

"I think you're pretty incredible too, but you already knew that." she said shyly and flitted her eyes away for a second. He smiled at her, then leaned closer to her.

Korra was shocked. He was with Asami, he was with Asami…and how could she forget Kuzon? He just admitted that he was in love with her. Now what was she supposed to do, break his heart like she broke Bolin's? But Kuzon knew they would never happen, so this was okay. But Asami would be angrier at Mako then she already was.

She turned away. "I should probably go get some sleep."

Korra couldn't see the sadness in his gold eyes. "Me, too. Good night."

"Good night."

Mako walked back to his sleeping bag. Korra went closer to Naga and closed her eyes.

_line break_

Team Avatar ran to the opening of the tunnel. Mako looked to see if any Equalists were there. Bolin looked at his brother. He was quiet this morning, too quiet. He knew that Mako was having relationship problems at the moment which made him grumpier. Kuzon wasn't looking so good either. He wasn't smiling anymore, not even when Bolin cracked some of his best jokes. Maybe Bolin was telling too many jokes because Kuzon had glared at him in annoyance. So he left the brooding metalbender alone.

"Coast is clear." Mako said and waved them over, snapping Bolin out of his thoughts.

When they went up to the city to look closer at the ocean, Bolin pulled out his telescope to spot General Iroh's fleet. Nothing but a few birds.

"Once the United Forces arrive we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra instructed.

"They're here." Mako said.

Bolin pulled out his telescope. He couldn't see anything, everything was too far away. Wait, it was backwards! "Oops." he muttered and looked through the right side.

They were there! Finally, they were here. Now, they could beat Amon and the Equalists and everything would be back to normal. And there were a lot of battleships. He smirked a little. Amon wouldn't know what hit him. Speaking of Amon, where was he? Wouldn't he be sending the Equalists to try to stop them? He didn't need a telescope anymore to see General Iroh's fleet.

_line break_

General Iroh looked through the fog. The fleet had came here safely, which was pretty good. But he was expecting a fight. He thought that Amon would be prepared and ready for a battle. Instead, there wasn't anyone out here. It was quiet. Too quiet…

"Amon had to know we were coming." he mused. "So why aren't we meeting resistance?"

_line break_

Meanwhile, Korra was starting to get suspicious and had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Wait a second. Where are the Equalist airships?" she said as she scanned the skies.

Mako grabbed the telescope from Bolin. He ran closer to the city. "I don't see any mecha tanks." he said grimly.

All they could do was watch the battleships advance closer to Republic City, not knowing the danger to come.

_line break_

"Something's not right." General Iroh said.

Then he heard and saw naval mines explode. One of them hit a battleship, causing it to sink. More naval mines were making the battleships sink.

"It's a trick!" he realized and then winced when another mine went off. He ran inside his battleship and grabbed the microphone, the sound of the mine still ringing in his ears.

"Water and earthbenders, detonate our mines." Iroh commanded. Nothing happened yet.

An odd noise was heard and he stiffened. "What is that noise?"

He ran outside and couldn't believe his eyes.

There were flying machines heading towards his fleet, manned by Equalists. He could tell because of the insignia on the wings. That inventor, Hiroshi Sato, must've invented them for the Equalists.

The strange machines-Equalist biplanes-dropped bombs on the battleships. Iroh's men were launching fire blasts at the planes but they were too fast. Battleships were sinking, innocent men dying…Iroh felt helpless. He was a general, a great firebender, but he couldn't stop the machines on his own.

But he could try.

Iroh and his remaining men launched fire blasts at the aircrafts. Some were destroyed and the Equalists jumped off of them with parachutes, landing safely in the water.

He turned around and saw a waterbender on a water tornado. The waterbender launched water at a plane. The plane crashed into the water tornado and the waterbender plummeted down into the water. He climbed up the battleship and launched more blasts of fire at the upcoming aircrafts. One of them launched a torpedo at Iroh. He braced himself and shot fire at it, which was a big mistake. The torpedo exploded and he fell into the bay.

Iroh did not struggle for air. He was too exhausted and he hated the water. One of his sleeves was singed off and left an injury on his left arm. Then, he felt hands grab him and pull him up.

The waterbender from before! He coughed and gasped for air and so did she.

"It's alright. I've got you." she said.

Iroh nodded and coughed the water out of his lungs. "Avatar Korra?" he said and smiled in thanks. "You saved my life. Thank you."

She blasted water to propel them towards the city.

_line break_

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks." the general explained while Korra healed his wounds. They were back underground. "But not these high-speed aircrafts."

"I know." Korra said. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

Kuzon agreed. This Amon guy was getting on his nerves. He wanted to slap his face and take his bending away, or kill him. Yet Amon was a worthy adversary, and a cunning one as well.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin added.

Asami gripped Kuzon's hand. She looked down at their intertwined hands, and then at Mako's face. He looked really annoyed at the two and glared at Kuzon. She was sorry that she dragged Kuzon into this mess, but he was actually a great comfort. The strong earthbender was caring, and he didn't mind holding hands with her. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

General Iroh looked thoughtful. "Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet."

Bolin spoke again. "I like this man's confidence! So, how are we not out of the fight?" Bolin asked the general.

The general stood up and Korra put away her water. Iroh winced and held his arm. "The second we have reinforcements on the way. But I need to warn them. Do you have a way to send a message out?" he said to Korra.

"I know just the man for the job." she grinned.

They headed over to Gommu, who readied his machine to send a wire. "And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gommu asked the general.

"Commander Bumi. Second division of the United Forces." Iroh answered.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked.

General Iroh nodded. "Yes. A bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

"Ready, sir." the vagabond said.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircrafts. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear." Iroh said.

After the wire was sent, he laid out a map pf the United Nations. "Now comes the hard part." he said. "We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city."

"They flew in from this direction." Mako said, pointing at an area on the map. "The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range."

General Iroh faced Team Avatar. "Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn."

Asami looked sullen, but determined. "It's time to take down my father." she said and let go of Kuzon's hand.

They headed to their sleeping quarters, and Asami noticed Korra was falling behind.

"Wait." Korra said.

Everyone turned around to face Korra.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako said.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

She gave them all a serious look. "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him."

"That's not a good plan." Iroh said. "We need to stick together."

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut's telling me it's time to end this on my terms."

Iroh bit his lip. "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."

"She won't be. I'm going with you." Mako said and stood by Korra.

Asami stood there, mouth agape when her boyfriend walked away. He was willing to go with her.

"I'm going too." Kuzon said and gently released Asami's hand. "Amon took my mother's bending and I'm going to make him pay."

"You don't have to do this you guys." Korra said, surprised as Asami.

"Yes, I do." Mako said to her.

Kuzon nodded. "Yeah. You won't be alone, Korra."

She closed her eyes. It was time to let him go. He wasn't meant for her, no matter how much she loved him. Mako loved Korra, and she got the feeling she didn't love Mako the way Korra did anymore.

But Kuzon…

Iroh sighed. "My grandfather would respect the Avatar's decision. So will I."

_line break_

Dawn came quickly, much too quickly for Kuzon's taste. But he was already in a chi blocker uniform that they had taken from a drunk chi blocker yesterday. All they had to was bang him in the head, take his uniform, and tie him up and place him in a shed.

Bolin and Mako hugged. "Love you little bro." Mako said to him.

"Love you back big bro." Bolin replied. Gommu cried in the background.

"Korra, Amon is a nasty dude." Bolin said. "Be careful."

"I will." she said and the two friends hugged. "Good luck. If you're going into the mountains, you should take Naga." Korra hugged the polar bear dog's neck. "Take good care of Bolin for me."

Naga licked Bolin's face.

Kuzon approached Bolin awkwardly. "See you later, Bo. Take some Equalists down for me."

"I will. Take care, Kuz." Bolin said and hugged the metalbender.

Mako approached Asami nervously. "Asami."

She turned towards him. "I'm sorry things got so messed up between us. But whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you." Mako apologized.

"I care about you too." she said and kissed his cheek.

Kuzon sighed. He felt sorry for them both.

Asami ran to him. "Bye, Kuzon. Please be safe."

"You too, Asami. You're a really great friend and if I don't make it-"

"You will make it, Kuz. You have to." she whispered and hugged him. He hugged her back and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. Kuzon didn't want her to get hurt and he wished he could protect her. But he had to avenge his mother and find her, his father, and his airbending half-siblings. He didn't care about Pema that much.

She broke the hug and ran to General Iroh and Bolin, who were waiting for her with Pabu and Naga.

"Asami…" he whispered. He watched her leave sadly and walked over to Korra and Mako.

Korra put a comforting hand on Mako's shoulder and Kuzon trudged along behind them. Asami, Iroh, Pabu and Bolin went on Naga and they rode away.

_line break_

Mako walked with Korra and Kuzon outside and into the Yue Bay towards Air Temple Island. Korra made the water move away from them so they could breath.

As he walked down to the bottom of the bay, he felt guilty about his breakup with Asami. But at least it was mutual. He would be with Korra and she'd be with someone else. Mako glanced at Kuzon. Kuzon was a good guy. Heck, he and Asami had held hands and hugged. They seemed to like each other. Kuzon would be good for her, a better match for her than Mako would ever be. Or maybe Bolin would? He was a nice guy and pretty funny. He was also cute in a little boy way. Asami and Bolin got along pretty well. He made her laugh and smile. He shook his head. It was Asami's choice to end up with who ever she wanted.

Korra…Mako loved Korra. She loved him back. They were perfect for each other. He looked at her, a smile tugging at his lips. Sure, she had flaws but her imperfection _was _perfection. At least, to him. Mako realized he had feelings for the Avatar after she kissed him. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. Love was confusing. Shouldn't it be more simple?

They finally got across and when they stood on the rocks, they put on their masks. Kuzon, Korra, and Mako climbed up and saw an Equalist airship docked over the island. They looked closer.

"There's Amon." Korra said and Mako could hear the hunger for revenge hinted in her voice.

"We need to get into the temple." Mako reminded her. "Then, when he returns…"

"We ambush him." Korra finished.

Kuzon cracked his knuckles. "Then let's do this." he said confidently. Mako knew what he was thinking. Maybe his mother was here, and Tenzin's family.

The three benders walked casually to the temple. Mako hoped no one caught them. Things were going fine until…

"What are you three doing here?" a gruff voice said. They turned around and faced the Lieutenant.

"Uh, we were just transferred." Mako lied.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon needs extra security in the Arena today." the Lieutenant said.

"The Arena?" Mako said. "For what?"

"The rally. You should've been briefed about this." Amon's right-hand man said suspiciously.

Korra bowed and the boys followed her example. "We'll be there, sir." Korra lied.

She elbowed them in the ribs. "I know another way in." she whispered.

Korra led Mako and Kuzon to a secret entrance covered by a piece of wood that was the same gray as the temple. She opened it for them and they went in.

"That's awesome. When this is over, that'll be handy when I train Meelo in the art of pranking." Kuzon said and Mako could imagine him grinning devilishly behind his mask.

"He's the one who showed me it, actually." Korra said. "Your little brother is quite the evil mastermind, for a five-year-old." she said and then looked at a ladder. "Let's hide in the attic."

When they got up, Mako froze. "Uh, we're not alone."

Sitting in a metal cell, was Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok?" Korra said, shocked.

He looked at them, his hair falling in front of his face. "I don't suppose you're here to rescue me."

"Tarrlok? Dude, you used to give me cookies when I was six!" Kuzon said.

Tarrlok examined the metalbender. "Aren't you the Police Captain?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm former Police Captain. I joined Team Avatar." Kuzon replied.

"We had no idea you were here." Korra told him once she recovered from her shock. "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No. I'm the only one." he answered.

Mako saw the disappointment in Kuzon's face. "What? But, then where's my mother?"

"Your mother?" Tarrlok asked.

"Former Chief of Police, Lin Beifong." Kuzon answered. "Do you know where she is?"

Tarrlok shook his head. "No."

"Kuzon, please." Korra turned to Tarrlok. "What makes you so special?" Korra asked.

He looked up at them with his cold blue eyes. "I'm Amon's brother."

Korra gasped. Mako's eys widened. Amon had a brother? Tarrlok was Amon's brother? He studied the former councilman carefully. If he was a water bender, then he was from the Water Tribe. And so was Amon. Was Amon just jealous of Tarrlok and started the war to take away everyone's bending? That was so babyish and immature.

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe." Tarrlok told the benders. Mako nodded. That made sense. It supported his messed up theory. "He's a waterbender and a bloodbender. Just like I was."

Mako was surprised. Kuzon's jaw dropped. Amon was a bender? Then why the heck would he take everyone else's bending away? He was fooling the poor non-benders. Well, most of them.

"What?" Korra yelled.

"Did you know this all along?" Mako asked Tarrlok, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"No. Not until after he captured me." Tarrlok led his head droop in shame.

"How did your _brother_ end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked him. Mako flinched. Hearing her call Amon Tarrlok's brother was strange.

Tarrlok's face looked pained in the memory. "It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the first born, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years, before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first, we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought a different side of my father." Tarrlok winced. Mako wondered if he was remembering any bad memories of his training with Yakone. "Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill. The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed hunting trip where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from our mother.

"A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend any time without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in his newfound power. He was a progidy, mastering my father's pyschic bloodbending techinique by the time he turned fourteen. Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectaions and demands."

He seemed so sad now, as if remembering and telling them this caused him great pain. It probably did. Mako felt almost sorry for him. But then he remembered what Tarrlok did to Korra. His jaw clenched.

"Something changed in Noatak over the years. The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes. One day, he made us bloodbend each other. Noatak bloodbended me first. My father demanded that I do it to Noatak, but I couldn't. I hated bloodbending and I never wanted to do it again. But right when Yakone was about to strike me, Noatak stood in front of me protectively and bloodbended Yakone. He told him that we were not tools of revenge, but his sons. Then, Noatak turned to me, and told me to leave with him. When I refused, he left without me. My father and I searched for days, but we enver found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm.

"My mother was never the same when we lost my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered and he passed away a few years later." Tarrlok finished.

Mako was shocked and felt sorry for Tarrlok. Kuzon looked like he felt the same.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra said to Tarrlok.

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier for revenge, just like he wanted me to be and so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok said.

There was one thing Mako was still stumped on. "How did you find out Amon is your brother?"

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending." he answered.

"So he uses bloodbending to somehow take people's bending." Korra realized.

"I don't know how he does it, but then again, I never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How in the world do we beat him?"

"We can't." Mako said. "Any attack that we throw at him he's going to redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

"So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast." Korra said and paced.

Kuzon sighed. "This gets harder and harder. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but…" He trailed off.

"But there's another way to beat him." Korra grinned.

"How?" Mako asked.

"This whole time, Amon's been one step ahead of us. But finally, we have the advantage." Korra stuck out her thumb and pointed at herself. "We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters…"

"At the rally!" Mako realized.

"Yes!" Kuzon said and pumped his fist in the air. "You're a genius Korra!"

"We could take away his true power!" Korra said.

"And undermine this whole revolution!" Mako finished.

Korra turned to Tarrlok. "Thank you for your help."

The former bender nodded and flitted his eyes away.

Mako started to leave but Korra stopped him. "We can't just leave him here."

"Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Tarrlok told them, his piercing blue eyes glancing at each of them.

Korra nodded and they left. Mako took a deep breath. It was time to defeat Amon.

**Oh my gosh, I'm so tired! I need a break. The next chapter will be in probably two weeks since it's a lot of work going to the video and typing every exact word these people say and adding Kuzon in it and Linzin moments. Not much Linzin in here, but there will be next week. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR TELLING ME ABOUT THE EPISODE SCRIPT THINGY! **

**I know this is totally unrelated to what I just said, but did you know that season two of Legend of Korra will be on next year? I was like, OMG! *sobs in despair* I cannot wait that long but it would be worth it. Now I am really, really sad. I'm impatient so this won't work for me. Waiting…waiting…still waiting for Legend of Korra…waiting…**

**Here's the Endgame chapter, so you should watch the episode before reading.**

**Disclaimer: I am not worthy to own this epic show. However, I own Kuzon Beifong and this story.**

**Chapter 5**

Prologue (before Korra, Kuzon, and Mako went to Air Temple Island)

Lin was thrust into the Lieutenant's arms by chi blockers. It was night. She was still sleepy, and she couldn't move because of her heavy metal armor.

"We're going to transfer you to the Probending Arena." the Lieutenant said. "Amon's orders."

"I hate you, monster." Lin said weakly and attempted to struggle.

His grip on her became stronger. "Look at you. You're pathetic without your bending. Now you benders can learn to live without your bending like the rest of us non-benders."

"You don't understand." Lin growled. "Amon took away more than just my bending. He took my connection to my mother, he took part of me away. Bending was an extension of my human abilities. The earth is silent, the metal won't respond anymore because of what he did to me. Benders are nothing without their bending."

The Lieutenant was silent all the way to the arena.

_line break_

Iroh looked at the others. "I think we've found our secret airfield." He looked at Bolin. "Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off."

Bolin saluted. "Aye, aye, captain!" Then he stood up straight and saluted again. "Ooh, general, general."

He noticed Naga whining. "All right, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?" Naga attempted to follow them. "Uh-uh, stay." Naga laid down while Pabu chattered. Bolin felt bad about leaving them, but he didn't want them to get hurt.

Once they got down near the runways, Bolin noticed fenceposts without a fence. So did Asami and Iroh.

Asami said suspiciously, "Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?"

Iroh, Asami, and Bolin cautiously walked in between the fenceposts, only to get electrocuted. Before Bolin fell unconscious, he thought, _That's why there isn't a fence._

_line break_

Kuzon took a deep breath as he stood inside the Pro-bending Arena with Korra and Mako at his sides standing guard on a balcony. They nodded at each other. He glanced down at the massive audience. There were so many non-benders here for Amon. He felt bad that these people were easily manipulated by Amon.

Then Amon rose from a platform. Amon said, "Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" The crowd cheered wildly for him. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That, tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

Korra suddenly shouted. "That's a lie, Amon!"

Everyone turned their attention towards them. Kuzon, Mako, and Korra removed their masks.

"Or should I call you Noatak?" she said loudly.

He saw the Lieutenant move his lips and guess he must've told Amon, "You want her taken out?"

Amon raised his left hand. "No." He walked forward on the stage. "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say."

Korra turned to the large crowd. "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it." she said and pointed to Amon. "Amon is a waterbender!"

The Lieutenant said something to Amon and Kuzon read his lips. "What is this nonsense?"

Amon ignored him and told Korra, "You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

Korra announced, "Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone, and his brother... is Councilman Tarrlok."

The Lieutenant looked doubtful then shot an angry look at Amon.

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon removed his mask and a horrible scar was on his face. The crowd gasped. "_This_ is what a firebender did to me."

Korra was shocked. "What?" she looked at Mako.

A voice in the crowd shouted, "The Avatar is lying!"

"I'm telling you! He's a waterbender." Korra turned to Kuzon and Mako. "They don't believe me. It didn't work!"

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here." Mako said to them.

Equalists started advancing towards them with bolas.

Amon said, "I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event."

A part of the stage rises with Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo tied to each pole and gagged.

Kuzon was horrified. "No. Dad! Guys, we'll save you!" He looked at his friends. "We need to save them! Please!"

Korra was in disbelief. "No... they got away. We saw them get away!"

_line break_

Asami woke up in a cell with Bolin and Iroh tied back to back with rope.

Her father was standing on the other side of the bars. "Asami." She sat up and looked at him hopefully. "Asami, I know I have hurt you... and I am sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again."

"Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become." Asami scolded Hiroshi. Her father was a monster. He would never be her father again.

He was enraged. "How dare you? _I_ am avenging her death!"

An Equalist approached Hiroshi. "The airplanes are ready for take off, sir."

"Good, annihilate the fleet."

Asami looked at Bolin and Iroh out of the corner of her eye and saw their shocked faces.

"That's right, general. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know _exactly_ where they're hiding." Hiroshi smirked and left.

Asami scowled at her father as he left. "How are we gonna get out of here?" she asked the boys.

Iroh looked at Bolin. "I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?"

"That is a negative, sir." Bolin replied.

Naga broke the warehouse door with her paws, the little fire ferret on her back.

"Naga! Over here!" Bolin whispered.

Naga broke the jail door with her strong front paws and Pabu climbed onto Bolin's lap and rubbed his head on Bolin's knee.

"Who needs a metalbender? We got Naga! Yeah!" Bolin cheered.

Pabu bit through the ropes and they ran to the runway.

"I'm going after those airplanes." Iroh said while running.

Naga suddenly carried Bolin on her back. "No, Naga!" he said.

Asami looked at some mecha tanks in the warehouse. "Huh, what do you know... just like a Future Industries forklift." she muttered and jumped into one and began to destroy the rest of the mecha tanks and some aircrafts.

As she was destroying, she saw Iroh manage to board one of the planes with his firebending, then proceeded to throw the pilot off and steer the plane on his own. The plane was off balance and then started to fly smoothly as he got the hang of it.

"Good luck, General Iroh." she said and focused on her task.

_line break_

Korra imagined a smug look on Amon's face under his mask. "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever." He raised his hands.

"Amon, let them go!" Korra yelled. She was worried about the kids and her airbending master. The only person who was more worried about them was Kuzon, who was gripping the railing and bending it nervously.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me."

Mako grabbed her arm. "He's trying to bait you."

"I don't care! We have to save them!" Korra said.

"Mako, who cares? He's my father. They're my siblings. We have to rescue them." Kuzon pleaded. His eyes were fiery with hatred and vengeance, but not at Mako. At Amon.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon walked towards the airbenders. Tenzin looked worriedly at his children.

Mako was convinced because of their pleading and generated lightning. He directed it to Amon. Amon dodged the lightning and rolled over to the Lieutenant. Mako and Korra use firebending to balance themselves to the wall while Kuzon made steps of metal and ran across them and they got on the stage. Before landing, the firebender sent a barrage of firebending attacks and Kuzon sent blocks of earth to get the Equalists away from the airbenders. The crowd dispersed and ran away from the stage, screaming from fear.

Korra made a flame with her finer and burned Tenzin's chains off.

"Where are Pema and the baby?"

Tenzin looked at her. "In prison."

"Beifong?"

"I don't know." Tenzin muttered and Korra heard the pain in his voice. Korra broke the metal chains on his feet.

Tenzin immediately attacked the Equalists and Amon in fury and tried to temporarily stop them from chasing them afterwards. Amon dodged Mako's firebending attack but Tenzin followed with a strong wave of air which caused him to be thrown off the stage.

"Follow me kids." she told Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

They ran into the hallway, all of them gathered together.

Korra looked at her airbending master. "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion."

Tenzin nodded. "Let's go get your mother and the baby."

"Prison break!" Meelo shouted and ran with his sisters and father in the opposite direction of the three teenagers.

Amon started running after them. Korra blocked his way with a wall of fire and made another one to be sure, yet she was still anxious. Mako entered a room with Korra and Kuzon behind him.

Korra heard Amon's footsteps. Amon walked past Korra's hiding place and stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Hyyyyaaahhh!" Kuzon yelled and shot rocks at Amon from his hiding place.

Korra peeked from under the table. The earthbender screamed in pain as Amon used his bloodbending to stop his attack. She shut her eyes and tried to block out her friend's screaming.

"Stop, you monster!" Kuzon yelled.

Amon threw him on the ground and snickered. "What a pity to rid the world of a talented bender. Good bye, young earthbender."

The bloodbender placed a hand on Kuzon's neck and two fingers on his forehead.

The boy fell on the ground, then sat on his knees. He tried to punch and shoot rocks at Amon, but the earth did not respond. Korra saw tears drip from Kuzon's face onto the floor. She was shocked for her friend and felt like a part of him had died when Amon took her bending, which was probably true. Kuzon Beifong would never be the same.

"And now for you, Avatar Korra." Amon said and bloodbended her in front of him.

"Ah!" Korra let out a strangled gasp.

Mako jumped out and sent continuous blasts of fire to Amon. "Let her go!"

Amon dodged each attack and bloodbended Mako into submission. He dropped both of them on the ground and then bloodbended them both. Kuzon looked at them helplessly with his gray eyes. He was having trouble moving. Amon walked around Korra and placed his hand on her neck.

"No!" Korra yelled.

"Korra!" Mako shouted.

Amon placed his other hand on her forehead. Amon let her go as her body slumped on the ground.

Korra felt like part of her soul was gone, taken away by Amon's sudden touch. But it was much, much worse than a regular bender getting their bending taken away from them, she was sure. The pain was excruciating.

It was gone. Everything was gone. She was incomplete, a failed Avatar.

"I told you I would destroy you."

_line break_

Iroh generated lightning and directed it to the middle plane, causing it to crash to the plane beside One pilot sent an explosive bola to the propeller of Iroh's plane. He jumped off the plane. As Iroh free-fell, he used his firebending to get to another plane and from there he used a firebending attack to one of the propellers of the plane in front of it. Iroh then threw the pilot off the plane and took control of it.

A torpedo managed to hit the rear end of the plane. Iroh tried to control the plane while another one above him attempted to drop another torpedo at his plane. He blasted fire to the plane above him, which exploded. His plane was headed to crash to Amon's mask on the statue of Aang. Iroh quickly jumped out of the plane and grabbed the Equalists banner. It tore under his weight but did not fall. The mask fell from the statue.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Aang." Iroh smiled.

_line break_

Bolin groaned as he destroyed the runway with his earthbending. It would have been a lot easier with help from Kuzon or the former chief. It didn't help that three mecha tanks were trying to attack Bolin with cables. He had avoided the some so far, but it didn't seem like he was lucky enough this time.

Naga caught them and pulled them, the mecha tanks toppling over. They almost hit Bolin, who had the sense to stand still.

Bolin backed away from the rubble. "Whoa! Thanks Naga."

He grinned at the destroyed runways, pleased with his work. He hope that Iroh would be pleased too. Then he remembered Asami.

_Now that I'm done, might as well help her too. _Bolin thought and turned in her direction.

Asami just destroyed one of the planes with the mecha tank. A mecha tank was watching her and Bolin shivered. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Asami, what do you think you're doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!" the voice of Hiroshi Sato exclaimed.

Bolin was shocked and didn't move a muscle. So it was Hiroshi inside the mecha tank. What was he going to do now? He whistled for Naga to come to him. They were going to have to help Asami.

"You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're too full of hatred." Asami replied angrily.

"You ungrateful, insolent child!" Hiroshi controlled the mecha tank to advance to Asami. Asami tried to stop him by launching the wires but missed. Hiroshi's tank hit hers, throwing her mecha tank away and destroying the faceplate.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi yelled. He was going to hit Asami with his mecha tank's right hand. Bolin sent a rock to the mecha tank's hand to stop it, leaving Hiroshi angrier than ever.

"Mr. Sato, you, are a horrible father!" Bolin shouted while throwing rocks at him with earthbending.

Asami gained momentum and proceeded to attack her father. She threw him away using her mecha tank. Asami forced the opening of the mecha tank. Hiroshi looked with fear at his daughter while Asami looked at him with hatred. Her gaze eventually changed into pity.

Bolin almost swore. She was too forgiving. He knew Hiroshi was never going to change.

Hiroshi tried to attack her but Asami seemed to know it was coming. She was able to dodge it as he tried to escape.

"You really are a horrible father." Asami said sadly and threw and electrified rope at Hiroshi's heels. He fell unconscious.

Asami shed a tear as Naga whimpered worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, Asami." Bolin said as he ran to her. She jumped off the mecha tank and wiped her tear away.

"I'll be okay. C'mon, we should go meet the others right now." Asami said.

Bolin caught the hint. She clearly didn't want to talk about it. "Alright."

He hoped they were alive.

_line break_

"Finally, you are powerless." Amon said, still bloodbending Mako and Korra while Kuzon lay on the floor, struggling to get up. He met Mako's gaze. Mako realized Kuzon was exhausted and weak. He gave the former earthbender a shake of his head and hoped that he could tell that Mako didn't want him to try moving.

Korra tried to hit Amon but is too weak to do it and misses. She was on the ground, looking at Amon with hatred.

The Lieutenant was standing in the doorway, ignoring the powerless teenagers. He too was glaring at Amon.

"Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her." He removed his mask and threw it on the floor. His foot crushed the goggles. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

The Lieutenant took out his kali sticks and tried to attack Amon. Amon effortlessly stopped him with bloodbending and lifted him in the air.

"You've served me well, Lieutenant." Amon threw the Lieutenant aside and walked towards Mako.

He bloodbended his hands. Mako found the energy to electrocute him with lightning strong enough to throw him away. He then sent two firebending blasts at Amon, but the blasts hit the surrounding wood and trapped him. He only bought so much time.

"Kuzon. Korra." Mako said and looked helplessly at them. He wasn't strong enough to carry them both.

Kuzon sensed his predicament. "Take her." Kuzon said hoarsely. "Leave me with Amon. He can't do anything to me anymore."

Mako looked at his friend in horror. Kuzon had given up and was willing to risk his life. Mako knew he was right and there was nothing he could do to change his mind.

He nodded and carried Korra bridal style threw the hallway, running as fast as he could.

"Mako... my bending." she murmured then looked around. "Where's…Kuzon?"

He chose to ignore her question. "Everything will be all right! We just need to get out of here."

Amon stepped into the hallway and bloodbended Mako, tossing him around and making him drop Korra.

"I'm impressed, no one has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost."

Mako heard Korra gasp behind him. "No!"

She punched, as if hoping her bending was still there. But the punch was amplified with air bending. Mako separated from Amon and Amon was airbended into a wall.

"Impossible!" Amon said, shocked.

"I - I can airbend?" Korra said confusedly. She stood up straight and yelled, "I can airbend!"

Korra sent Amon a flurry of airbending attacks. Amon tried to stop her using bloodbending.

"No, you don't!" she growled and kicked Amon through the window with airbending.

As Amon fell towards the water, his mask fell off and he landed in the sea. The crowd saw this and murmured angrily to themselves, then gasped as they saw Amon's mask float to the surface. Korra and Mako walked up to the shattered window as cries of the protestors grew.

A crowd member yelled, "You bending tyrant!"

The protestor shouted, "Evil Avatar!"

Mako looked at Korra, who didn't seem to care about their remarks.

He heard the sound of rushing water and saw Noatak waterbending to get out of the water. As he gasped for air, he turns to see the crowd looking at him in shock and talking to each other.

"He's waterbending."

"He is a bender."

"Whoa!"

"The scar is fake."

"The Avatar was telling the truth."

Noatak looked angrily at Korra and jumped into the water again. As Noatak escaped, Mako attempted to stop him by firebending, but he missed every shot.

Korra surprised him by giving him a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're safe." she muttered.

He returned the hug, only to find that seconds later she stepped back.

"What?" he asked, slightly offended.

"Where is Kuzon?" she asked.

"Right here." Kuzon said as he walked to them. "I was checking on the Lieutenant."

Mako asked, "Is he…"

"Yeah, he's dead." he answered. "Where's Amon?"

"He escaped." Korra said bitterly.

_line break_

Noatak took a deep breath as he entered the attic where his younger brother was locked in the cell.

"It's over brother, I'm sorry for what I had to do to you." he apologized. It wasn't much of an apology, because this was the first one he had ever said to Tarrlok.

"Noatak." Tarrlok said. He sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. "Our father set us on this path, fate caused us to collide." He looked up at Noatak. "I should have left with you when we were boys."

Noatak opened the prison door. "Leave with me now, we have a second chance, we can start over together." He saw the hesitation in his brother's face. "Please, you are all I have left in the world."

_line break_

**[Tenzin found Lin unconscious in a cell when they were breaking out and carried her to the island. He put her in a room so she could rest. Just trying to be clear on that.]**

Lin woke up feeling cold. She lay in a comfortable bed. There was someone sitting by her bed on a stool. She blinked, trying to see who it was but her vision was a little blurry.

"Lin! You're awake." the unknown person said and hugged her.

She recognized the voice. "Tenzin? Wha-"

"Shh, love. Everything's fine." Tenzin murmured, stroking her hair.

He used to call her that when they were dating. He also used to say he'd love her forever and he would kiss her afterwards. She shook that thought out of her head. "My-my bending…it's-"

He held her closer. "I'm sorry."

Tenzin kept her in his arms as she stayed silent. "Is Kuzon alright, Tenzin?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure, Lin. The last time I saw him, he saved me and the children from Amon." he answered.

"That's my boy." Lin whispered, smiling.

"Our boy."

She frowned. "Ours?"

"Yes. It takes two to make a child, you know."

"Of course I know that." she snapped. "It's just this is the first time you actually called him your own." It was strange. She never considered Kuzon Tenzin's son. Only hers.

Tenzin stroked his beard. "I suppose."

He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry you lost your bending trying to protect Pema and the children. I really am."

"Anytime." Lin said bitterly. She felt incomplete without her bending. But it was probably worth it.

She positioned herself so she was sitting more upright in Tenzin's arms. Lin looked up at him and her lips accidentally brushed his.

Lin and Tenzin pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." they said in unison and they both blushed.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Lin kissed him gently on the lips, then pulled back.

She slapped him.

"What was that for?" Tenzin asked while rubbing his cheek.

"That was a small portion of my hatred for you all these years."

"And the kiss?"

Lin hesitated. She did not want to answer that one, but he deserved an answer. Lin answered, "That was for how much I missed being with you."

"Oh." Tenzin said. He looked to her and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "I missed you too."

"I'm glad the feeling's mutual." she said sarcastically.

He rolled her eyes. "That part of you hasn't changed."

"Shut up."

_line break_

Tenzin, Pema and his family were hugging with Naga behind them. Team Avatar and Lin were reunited. Lin was pleased to see her son, but cut in unintentionally when Kuzon was going to hug Asami.

"Kuzon." she said and hugged her son. "You're safe. You're not hurt are you?"

"Physically, no." Kuzon answered. "Amon took my bending."

Kuzon saw the horror in his mother's eyes. "Oh no."

"Korra did too."

Lin looked at the young Avatar who looked away, ashamed. She held her by the shoulders.

"I can't believe Amon got you too." she said.

"Hey at least you unlocked your airbending!" Bolin said brightly.

Everybody stared at him, even Pabu.

"Bro, not the time." Mako told him.

Bolin said sheepishly. "Right, right, I'll just stand over here." he backed away. "quietly," Bolin put his hands over mouth and whispered, "in silence."

They saw several ships coming through the bay. Everyone stood on the dock and Kuzon saw his father approach Korra.

"You saved Republic City."

Korra lowered her head. "But Amon got away." she said sadly.

Tenzin placed his arm around the Avatar's shoulders in an effort to comfort her.

Ikki pointed to a ship with dragons on the front. "Yay, Uncle Bumi's here!"

A dark skinned man with black hair, Bumi, Kuzon presumed, stood on the side of the ship. He yelled, "Waaaa-Hoooo!" and clapped his hands happily.

Tenzin sighed and rolled his eyes at Bumi. "Great, now I have to entertain my brother." he muttered.

Kuzon laughed and picked up Ikki and put her on his shoulders.

She noticed her half-brother. "Oh my gosh, Kuzon! I totally forgot you were here! I missed you! Are you okay? I heard you tell your mom that you lost your bending. Was it painful? Did Amon hurt you a lot?"

He grinned at her. She was still a motor-mouth.

"Yes, yes, and no, not a lot. At least I'm alive. And I missed you too."

"Kuzon! Do you have candy?" Meelo asked.

He handed the little air bender a piece of chocolate from his pocket. "Here you go."

"Yay!" Meelo said and clung on Kuzon's leg while he ate it.

_line break_

Noatak drove the boat in the sea while Tarrlok sat in the back. He was overjoyed.

"The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do!" Noatak exclaimed.

"Yes, Noatak." said Tarrlok. He sounded slightly cautious.

"Hmm, I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name." Noatak smiled.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tarrlok look at the electrified gloves and he took one, thinking Noatak couldn't see him. Tarrlok unscrewed the lid of the tank of the gas, placing the electric glove above it.

"It will be just like the good old days." Tarrlok said softly.

A tear rolled down Noatak's cheek. He knew his brother couldn't-and didn't-trust him anymore. After all the pain he brought his younger brother, Tarrlok couldn't forgive Noatak that easily. He also knew Tarrlok didn't trust Noatak with his bloodbending. Perhaps it would be best this way.

He closed his eyes as Tarrlok electrocuted the fuel tank.

Noatak did not save himself or Tarrlok when the boat exploded.

_line break_

Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tonraq, Senna and Lin were waiting anxiously in Katara's igloo. Asami bit her lip. They had come to the Southern Water Tribe to see if Katara could restore Korra's bending.

Katara opened the door, her wrinkled face weary and sad. Everyone immediately stood up and looked hopefully at her.

"I've tried everything in my power, but, I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara said. Everyone looked disappointed and Asami looked with pity at the door, where Korra was at the other side. She must've been so disappointed.

But Lin kept persisting. "But you are the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!"

Katara shook her head. "I am sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection with the other elements has been severed."

Lin looked disappointed. Asami figured it was because she was getting fond of Korra and treated her like her own daughter.

Korra got out of the room and everyone looked at her, waiting for a reaction. But Korra looked like she was holding back tears.

"It's going to be all right Korra." Tenzin said reassuringly.

"No, it's not." Korra looked angry and hurt. She left the house.

Asami could tell Mako wanted to talk to Korra but he hesitated at first. Mako took a deep breath and walked out of the house and follow Korra.

_line break_

"Korra, wait."

"Go away." Korra snapped angrily.

Mako looked a little hurt. "I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you." He gave her a small, hopeful smile but she was still mad.

"No, I mean, go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life." Korra said.

"What are you talking about?" he said confusedly.

Korra replied, "I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors." Korra walked away. She wanted to be alone. Mako had to get along with his life.

But unfortunately, he didn't get the hint.

Mako stopped her. "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen," Korra turned to look at him. "when Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again, I realized... " he hesitated. "I love you, Korra." Mako put his hand on Korra's cheek.

She was shocked. She loved him too but…"I - I can't." Korra ran away and jumped on Naga. She wanted to escape the world and brushed a tear from her cheek. When she looked back, she saw Mako's hurt expression and Tenzin placing his hand on Mako's shoulder. They were saying something and she could read their lips.

Mako yelled, "Korra!"

"We need to be patient with her, it will take time for her to accept what has happened." Tenzin murmured.

After awhile, Korra arrived with Naga on a cliff above the sea. She jumped off Naga, who rested on the snow. A tear rolled down her face and the glistening tear fell into the ice below. Korra sat on the ground and the tears she had been hiding for so long came out. She sobbed. Her bending was gone and she was a failure. Korra had just hurt Mako, the love of her life. She couldn't do anything anymore.

A man dressed in Air Nomad clothing approached her, but Korra could only see his lower half.

Korra turned away. "Not now Tenzin, I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here." said a familiar voice.

Korra was shocked and turned to see Aang smiling. "Aang!"

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." he said.

She stood. "How?"

Aang explained. "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

People-she assumed they were past Avatars-appeared behind Aang. Aang put his hands on Korra's forehead and shoulder. She immediately felt a rush of power and could feel her skin tingling. All the past Avatars disappear.

Korra opened her eyes, showing her entering the Avatar State. She raised herself into the air with airbending and sent a blast of air, fire, and earth. She bended the sea at the bottom of the cliff to make a large wave. Her bending was back!

Korra exited the Avatar State and looked back to see Mako smiling at her.

She ran to him and hugged him. "I love you too." Mako kissed her and she kissed him back, enjoying the warm taste of his lips.

_line break_

Everyone was still at Katara's house except for Mako and Korra. Kuzon snuck a quick glance at Asami, who stared out the window wistfully. She frequently rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

He elbowed Bolin. "What's wrong with Asami?" he whispered.

"Hiroshi almost killed her back at the airfield if I hadn't stopped him. He's in jail now, but Asami's still bummed about it." Bolin replied quietly. "I think you should talk to her. She missed you."

Kuzon nodded. "I will."

He walked to Asami. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." she said nonchalantly. Kuzon could still see light tearstains on her cheeks.

They walked out the door together and to an area where no one would see them through windows.

"So what's up?" Asami asked.

He hugged her fiercely and lost himself in her intoxicating scent. She hugged him back and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I didn't get to tell you this earlier but…I missed you, Asami. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I missed you too."

Kuzon noticed her voice was shaking. "I'm so sorry about your father." he said softly.

The tears she had been hiding for so long came out. She buried her face in his shirt. He felt the teas going through his shirt, which made him colder. Kuzon resisted the urge to shiver. He didn't mind that she was making his shirt wet. He held her closer.

"It'll be alright, Asami. Don't worry, it's over." he murmured as he stroked her hair.

"He was willing to kill me, Kuzon." she sobbed. "His own daughter. He would've if Bolin hadn't stopped him. Now I don't have anyone left."

Kuzon fell silent as he tried to think of what to do. "I'll be here for you, Asami. Forever." he breathed in her ear. Kuzon hesitated, then kissed her.

He noticed she was shocked. Kuzon started to pull away, but was surprised when Asami pulled him closer and kissed him back. It felt so…right. She fit perfectly in his arms. His arms wrapped around her waist and Asami put her arms around his neck.

Then he leaned forward a little too much and they fell on the snow.

She laughed. "Nice, Kuzon."

"Oh, I'm not done yet." he grinned and kissed her again.

His tongue slipped inside her mouth. He felt the roof of her mouth and her smooth teeth. Kuzon then had an idea. He rolled on the snow while they kissed. He withdrew his tongue from her mouth. Asami bit it as his tongue slid out of her mouth.

"You seemed to enjoy it." Kuzon smirked.

"Yeah, don't let it get to your head." Asami teased. "Just because you're such a good kisser, and a weird one too."

"Shut up." he laughed. "That was my first kiss."

Asami looked mildly surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

She brushed a bang from between his eyes. "Thanks Kuzon."

"For what?" Kuzon asked confusedly.

Asami smiled. "For making me feel better."

_line break_

Korra took a deep breath and remembered the technique Aang showed her. She looked at Lin and Kuzon, who were in front of her.

"Okay, you go first." Korra said to Lin.

She knelt. Korra's eyes glowed as she entered the Avatar State. Light emanated from her thumbs as she used energybending.

Lin climbed to her feet once Korra was done and simultaneously bended several large rocks into the air at once. Everyone watched, awed.

"Now, it's your turn." Korra nodded to Kuzon.

He knelt and closed his eyes. Korra entered the Avatar State again and used energybending.

Everyone clapped for Korra and looked awed. She looked around and saw Bolin's eyes almost popping out of his head and resisted the urge to laugh.

Lin was awed and grateful. "Thank you." Korra bowed to her.

Tenzin smiled at his student. "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra."

**And that's it! I'm going to write a sequel for this. It'll be about season two. Just kidding! I'm going to write a sequel to this and then another story about season two after that. Yes, Kuzon will still be in both. Sorry if you hate him for kissing Asami. If you like it, yay and if you don't, I'm still sorry.**

**Thank you for reading and may you have a happy day.**


End file.
